Always Believe
by Teresa Shade
Summary: This is a story that a few have wrote about. This is about an adventure, hopefully unlike any other. Starting out as orphans, three children meet up once again, and start to understand the uniqueness of their own world. AU, Fictional 21 century.
1. Prologue

**A-N: Hello, my real name I shall not say, so I will use my OC's name of Teresa. This story you will probably read will contain some of the following:**

 **Some torture and implied molestations/rape, and language**

 **Tons of fluff**

 **Multiple, multiple sides in a war that lasts forever**

 **Death of some characters**

 **Twists and turns**

 **Implied gay/bisexual/lesbian scenes**

 **Multiple kinds of possessions**

 **OCxCharacter (Unless I feel like making Alma and Kanda a couple)**

 **Besides that, I will be asking for OCs from time to time. If I have a chapter where I need OCs, I would appreciate it if the reader can comment if it would be alright if I can PM them the next chapter idea.**

 **Whenever I make a note this long, I will make the chapter approximately thirty times as long as the note. This is a Modern AU.**

…

Prologue: Starting Anew

' _Continue to pray for a better day,' Jonathan, age eight, to his sister, before he is captured by Central._

 **Three months before…**

The brother and sister were found by a circus that found profit in them both. Jonathan was a well fit, young kid with a kind smile on his face. Jonathan had a horrible skin condition that caused him to have dark red, scaly skin. He had brunette hair,  
while his younger sibling had blonde hair. Both have very similar facial features, wide eyes, ears covered by their hair, and both are English. 'The Demon and The Angel,' as the circus called them.

Mary had a few differences from her brother, mostly in the way she behaved. Her face was always in a scowl, and she fought whoever tried attacking her. She has Caucasian skin, except for where her heart is. She and Jonathan are currently wearing black  
sweat pants and blue sweaters.

In place of her heart was a green cross thing that lightly glowed. It is also what got her into a very bad predicament. One of the circus employees forced her into an empty tent, intent on seeing her heartless heart.

"Come on, kid. Show me that stupid, freakish thing!" the man yells, forcing Mary to the ground.

"Fuck you!" She screams.

"Good idea," the man says as he rips off her sweater.

Just as he does that, two small hands and two large hands grab him. He is thrown out of the tent, and this is when Mary meets a mad clown and his 'son.'

 **Two months later, Christmas Eve…**

"M' and Terr-Bear gotta leave before that man shows up…" Aussie says. His voice is hoarse, for he had found out from Allen that Mana was killed in a car accident.

Allen, or 'Red' as he wanted Mary and Jonathan to call him. The mad clown wanted them to name themselves Aussie Darkholme and Teresa Shade. Terry and Aussie were adopted by the mad clown, and it was decided that Allen, Aussie, and Terry would share the  
same birthday, on Christmas Day.

"…"

"Ni-san?" Terry calls out to her brother, while standing a ways down from the cemetary.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, dude," Aussie says, hugging the other boy and walking away.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a clock chimes twelve times. Aussie and Teresa do as Mana told them. 'Never stop, keep walking.'

A day had passed, and the twins were in a cheap hotel when one of them began groaning in her sleep. Many miles away, a boy brings back his father and is given a curse before destroying his 'father.' Teresa sits upright in her bed, screaming in pain as  
the left side of her face begins changing. An upside down red pentagram appears on her face, along with a red lightning strike. Then she falls back to sleep, and the next transformation begins. When the twins wake up, they are greeted to seeing shocking  
white hair.

"What the fuck!"

"Ditto!"

 **A Month later…**

Teresa looks on with fear after running away from people that were trying to kidnap her. An old man looks at her, and smiles kindly. His graying hair is nothing in comparison to her shocking white hair, and his smile reminds her of Mana and her brother,  
and she begins to cry.

The man walks closer to her, his black and golden cloak flowing in the wind. She looks up at him in fear, and she falls on the ground. She looks at him, and she is reminded of Allen. Sad eyes, sad look. He walks a bit closer, until he is two feet from  
the smaller.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieks, as green flames come out of her hands, her heart glowing a bright green glow.

"Do not fear me, young one. I wish to help you," he tells her. He takes off his gold head ring and places it on the girl after she calmed down.

"Those monsters took my brother away from me…" She tells him.

"Do not worry, my people are using what they can to stop Central. My name is Kevin Yaegar, and I was sent by another fellow comrade to keep you safe," he tells her

"Terry. M' name," the young girl tells him.

"Terry. That is a nickname, I take it?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, two balls shoot out of the man's coat. The first one, a blue circle with a club on it shoots off to Terry, its wings flapping furiously. The other creature, olive sized, shoots off into a direction unknown to both.

"That is a golem made by my comrade. I am on a special mission to protect someone without a heart,"

the man tells her.

 **A year and a half later…**

"DIE EXORCIST GENERAL!" an akuma screams at the man, who quickly destroys the enemy threat.

Kevin and Terry have been on the move; usually stay in a town for a few weeks or a month before fleeing from another attack by the evil akuma. Currently, Kevin is winning, mostly in due to the green flames of Teresa and her eye.

"Chains of the heavens!" the man yells, before the walls of the apartment he is staying at is destroyed.

"I am afraid this is your death, subhuman," a shadow man tells him.

"Mister Yaegar!" Terry screams.

She is hidden in a closet, only looking at him through the crack in the door. When the walls came apart, she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of.

Running.

While she was running, several shots were fired from the akuma, and several shards of glass from the small apartment were sent flying at her, nonetheless the fact that she had no shoes on and her feet were badly cut. She ran as fast as her legs could  
carry her, multiple level one akuma chasing after her. She felt herself weaken from not eating as much as a parasitic type should eat. She then thought of plan B, a plan that Yaegar told her how to use in emergencies. She ran towards a house that  
was abandoned many years ago. Finding a door, she took a switch blade and carved seven crosses in to the door, and knocked thirteen times. A block away, the shadow man vanishes into a door right out of a gothic movie. The akuma are quickly gaining  
on her as the door vanishes and reappears as a childish, large, pink door.

"Cross, if you want me to pay off another one of your debts!" a crazy man yells, until he notices a small figure quickly run into the Noah family room.

In the room, there were multiple paintings and pictures of previous incarnations. There were multiple couches and table strewn around the room. The man, who is currently a prime minister on vacation to visit his lovely 'daughter,' runs after the small  
figure.

"Stop running, kiddo!" he yells after the smaller figure, while in his Noah form. The dark matter in his body told him to destroy the Innocence, yet, another part of him wanted to protect her. He called a Doll over, telling it to make sure the girl stayed  
still.

Dolls are human sized dolls created by the Millennium Earl. They are used to call back ancient and young spirits using dark matter to stay stronger than the other opposing side, the Duke of Time. The Duke created his akuma to destroy the world, and the  
Earl had to carefully choose people to bring back ones they loved. The dolls would fulfill the role of saying what they wish to the people that were grieved by their deaths.

Teresa looked up in fear, until her eye activated. The right side of her face was hidden from view, for she had a hoody on. She looks at the doll, and relief fills her face when she only sees a peaceful spirit surrounded by a bit of dark matter.

"Hi, my name is Jenny," the doll says, revealing itself to be a female.

"T….Terry…" She says, quietly.

Multiple sounds of footsteps are heard as the man returns with another man and a small girl. There are two dolls running with them, carrying multiple first aid kits.

"She is so adooooorable, daddy! Can we keep her, can we?" the small girl shouts, causing the smaller girl to jump.

"I don't know, my Noah wants to destroy the Innocence because of what the Heart did, but the other part wants to adopt her. Tyki, what do you think?"

"If she knows the code to come in here, then maybe she knows Cross. Honestly, maybe if she stays, our Noah can accept an Innocence user. The Black Order and Central are the problems, they still are assuming we are the bad guys," Tyki says, mostly because  
of his chat with a man whose sibling was being held captive because she was an Innocence user. Tyki invited the man out to eat at a local café called Gray Café, an independently owned coffee shop that has several other shops around the world.

"It's not my fault I had to destroy that bloody Innocence! It was attacking my precious Rhode!" The man yells, holding the purple haired girl close to him.

"You guys should help Terry. She's beginning to bleed over the sofa," Jenny tells the group of bickering Noah. Jenny was killed by an attack by the Duke's akuma, and she was Rhode's best friend.

"Why are you mad about Innocence destroying a road?" the girl asks, before promptly fainting from blood loss and the need to eat.

The group began panicking, the dolls calling for more medics. The doll medics carried her to a room. In the room, hundreds of books were strewn around, and a thirteen year old boy was sleeping on top of the pile. The boy had bright red hair, and one emerald  
green eye; his right eye covered by an eyepatch. He has an Exorcist uniform, one that he just felt like wearing, even though he was not supposed to be part of the Holy War. He and his master are the only ones that are not totally taking sides, and  
only decided to join the war when things were becoming harsh.

"I thought you went back with that odd haired Bookman," Tyki asks the youth, after waking him up.

"Huh…yeah, the old man had to check up on a few things. He will be picking me up in about three months," the youth told him before falling back asleep.

The three Noah continuously checked up on the girl, mostly because they were afraid the bookman apprentice would try something. The girl had completely white hair, probably inherited or from some sort of shock. Her left eye has a red scar-like mark with  
a pentagram on it, and Sheryl remembers he saw her look at the Doll. Her other eye, once it was done healing, was almost a mirrored image of the left. Instead of being red, it was a deep blue color, and look exactly like the outline of a gear. Both  
eyes were a startling light gray color. All three knew from their Noah that the Innocence was where her heart is, making them wonder if the Innocence was keeping her alive.

Terry was currently waking up when she noticed that three gray skinned people were staring at her. She quickly sits up, startling the three Noah. All three Noah look at her and she looks at them, and then she tries to escape. She tries to run over the  
paper, and ends up tripping over several books. She cries in pain, and Lavi sees her and decides to help out. This ends up with his only eye being blackened by the little girl's fist. He shouts, and the girl tries to run again, but a gray hand holds  
her down. She looks at all of them, with worry in her eyes.

"Calm down, kid," Tyki tells her, as he is using his power of going through objects to sink slightly through the messy room.

"M…m…my master and I were attacked b…by monsters…" the girl stammers.

"You're safe. You used a special knock that only a few know about, making you part of the good guys," Rhode tells her. "My name is Rhode Kamelot, and I am a proud member of the Noah family." The purple haired girl says with a smile. "This badly dressed  
man is Tyki Mikk," Rhode says, and Tyki, who is wearing his dirty clothes, looks annoyed at the smaller girl. "And this is my daddy, Sheryl Kamelot, the world's greatest adopted daddy ever!" Sheryl promptly has a nosebleed, and falls off of a pile  
of books he was sitting on.

"We will keep you safe from all of the bad people out there. Just ask us for whatever you need," Sheryl tells the girl, knowing that someone from the Noah's very small circle must have told the girl. Most likely Cross Marian, a womanizer drunk that is  
friends with one of the Noah.

"Can I have something to eat? Like, a lot. My master told me that I am a parasitic Innocence user," the girl quietly replies.

"Sure, just ask any of the Dolls wearing chef aprons or maid uniforms," Rhode tells the girl.

"Who is he?" Terry asks, seeing the almost nonexistent Lavi Bookman JR trying to exit the room.

"The weird guy you punched?" Tyki asks, causing the Bookman boy to gasp.

"He doesn't really have a name so he just asks us to call him Junior or Lavi. Unless he makes Lulu mad, which is when we call him a silly rabbit. He told us he is already called rabbit by another of his Exorcist 'buddies,'" Rhode explains to the girl.

A month passes, and Teresa is already becoming one with the odd family. She knows that currently the Noahs are waiting for eight more members. The Earl met with the girl two or three times a week, and she enjoyed drinking tea with the funny man. He allowed  
her to destroy a Doll once or twice a week to make sure the Innocence did not change her into a Fallen One. The family discovered that Terry's Innocence had specific needs that caused great pain on the girl if she didn't follow through on one of them.  
All three are as followed: she must eat many, many meals in a day, she must be kept warm, mainly at 21.1 degrees Celsius, or 70 degrees, and she can never stay near water for more than two minutes, or else the water would cause the burning Innocence  
to slowly dim.

"Well, Gramps said I can stay for about a year or so longer, if it's alright with you guys," Lavi told the group. Terry was quite happy at this, mostly in due to the boy teaching her about the world, and where he had been to with his 'old panda gramps.'

"Go ahead, this kid needs someone to look up to," Tyki told him.

It turned out a bit differently than Teresa Shade thought…


	2. In A Sense

**In A Sense**

Teresa was currently with Rhode and Sheryl, at a live concert. The girl was feeling extremely introverted, mostly because she had to wear winter pants and a winter coat. Both were the color of her golem, Ben, and the golem was quite happy. She hid in her mistress' coat pocket. The girl wore comfy shoes. She was going to a concert for an early birthday present from Sheryl, as the band only went to specific towns.

"So, what are they called again?" Terry asks, still trying to comprehend the multitude of people flooding into the seats. She was quite happy that Sheryl and the other Noah had companies that sided with them, and that they also owned very high profit businesses.

"In A Sense," Rhode says, quite bored without Lero to annoy. She was just happy that she was able to bring her favorite little 'sister' to a very popular band.

"They are acclaimed for making songs that give people hope. They also, according to a few dolls, have something more special," Sheryl tells the girl, leaving her quite confused.

She sits between both of them, Rhode on her right side and Sheryl on her left. On the stage, two men are led by a third man, and two women walk behind them, keeping watch on the two men. What they are wearing seems quite ordinary to Terry, mostly because of her time in _that circus._ She looks at them, and her right eye begins to itch as the five take out their musical instruments.

The first man, whom Terry labeled as a blind man, has a microphone. Teresa's eye shows that the man has Innocence in his mouth, making him an Exorcist. The man has dark brown hair, and that it is in a Mohawk. Rhode tells her that the man is named Tommy Orian, lead singer of the band. He wears a plaid shirt, and has blue jeans on. He also has gray boots on.

The second man, whom Terry knows is deaf, steps over to a drum. She knows instantly that the man has Innocence in his hands. He smiles to the crowd as he sits down. He has his hair in a bun, with a brown beanie over it, and Terry is only barely able to make out blond hair. He wears a green tank top, and blue jeans. His shoes are leather sandals that are often worn by boaters. He also has an Asian appearance. Rhode tells her that the man traveled from one of the Islands of Japan after the Duke attacked Edo. The Noah family was on good terms with Edo, and tried to save as many people as they could. The man came from Edo, and his name was Kiyoshi Daiki, but he liked to be called Shiki.

The third man was Russian, as was evident by his sharp eyes and strong stature. He had tanned skin, unlike the first two, and Terry guessed that the other two just liked the comfort of the indoors. The man had a vest on, and jeans. Terry found it odd that the man did not wear a shirt. She noticed that his Innocence was the guitar. The man smiled at the girl, and she only hid herself a bit more in the clothing. Rhode told her that the man was named Maksim Fedday.

The first woman, she noticed, didn't have Innocence with her. The lady also appeared to be of Native American descent, as she wore a tribal gown. She smiled a friendly smile, but Terry could see in her eyes that she was sad. She had pitch black hair, and held onto a flute. Rhode told her that the woman was named Aria.

The last member of the band was by far the most ordinary, besides the fact that lady had a flute of Innocence. She had dark red hair, and was definitely American. Rhode told the girl that the lady was named Patty Orian, as she was married to the Brit. She waved towards the Russian man to tell the blind man that he was allowed to speak.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. We have traveled around the world, in search of helping out the world with music. Tonight is a special night, as we have chosen a few from the crowd to be able to meet us. It has been an honor to be able to be able to come out to France, as our songs are said to make people feel said. We are going to start off with three songs you should all know. After that, we shall sing two of our own songs, and then three other songs. After those songs, you may go and grab a bite to eat, an intermission, if you must know.

"After that time, you all will return, and we shall sing our songs of hope, and then a song to end it all. After that, the ones chosen to visit us will come up onto the stage. I hope you all have a good night. And remember to keep the In A Sense running!" The man shouts the last line into the microphone, and already Sheryl and Rhode look a bit fearful.

The Noah family can handle a bit of Innocence, as Terry and Lavi both had their own Innocence. Lavi had his hammer in a strap on his boots ever since his old man sent out the hammer to him. Lavi sadly had to leave a few months earlier than expected, and Terry was very upset. It took Tyki and the two newest member of the family to make her happy again.

The two new Noah were brothers that could become one. The Noah of Bondumoru, both were always together, and liked to tease Terry about her following Lulu or Rhode or Lavi around. Teresa found them odd, as both liked to wear tons of makeup. David wasn't as bad as his other brother, as he liked to try to make it up for the pranks the two pulled on the girl. Jasdero, well, he was aweful. He came up with the bright idea of coloring Terry's hair green, and she had to deal with pink hair for a week; mostly because her Innocence burned up the hair dye.

Currently, Terry was enjoying the songs. She felt bits of the Innocence sneaking into the loud songs, and her heart was beating with every beat. One song that she kept in her memory was one that the band created, called "Innocent Sorrow," and immediately, she began thinking of Allen and Mana, and the loss she, Aussie and Allen felt when he was killed.

The next song closed off the concert, and led to the Intermission. It was called "Snow Kiss." She found it quite pretty, and it made her think of her brother. She remembered a promise that she made to her brother, a promise to never forget about him. The promise would lead to something very strong.

During intermission, Terry saw two strange people. One wore a black and gold trim coat, and he had a smile that reminded her of Mister Kevin. The second man, who wore a tanned coat, looked at the girl. He gave a friendly wave, and a friendly smile. He had a wrap around his mouth, and Terry thought it was odd.

Rhode quickly pulled her to the private buffet. Only VIP members were allowed in the buffet, and the rest had to deal with burgers and other foods. Terry noticed that the men were right behind them, and she began to wonder who they were. When Terry was looking at the older man, her right eye saw all the Innocence that the man carried. She wondered who the man was, and when she was about to ask the men who they were, Rhode pulled her to the booth farthest from the men, who seemed to be following them.

"Those are part of that stupid Black Order. They still believe that we Noah are evil," Rhode quietly, and quickly, told the girl.

Sheryl, who was lagging behind them, stepped up to the men. He talked with them in a friendly way, and walked over to his adorable 'children.'

"They are just here to check on the band," Sheryl told them. "The band will tell you more about their side on this cruel war."

The two men end up sitting behind the girls, and Rhode is already quite annoyed. The urge to destroy the Innocence was lessened when Terry joined the family.

After eating, it was almost time to head to the concert. The men began talking between themselves, and Terry only caught three words.

"…girl...

"…Innocence?..."

"…Central…"

She ignored them for the most part, as she had to eat quite a bit. Sheryl was quite happy that his 'children' were well fed. When the three got back to their seats, the members of the band were already on stage. The band sung several rock and country songs, and two or three of their own. The last song the General Exorcist and Finder found quite ironic.

"…Bring it on, My destiny!" All five members sung this last part, creating a cheer from the fans.

The lead singer began humming a strange tune, and the audience stared, not even paying attention. Only the Black Order people, Terry, and the two Noah knew what was going on. Terry's left eye activated as ten people from the audience rose up. Terry saw the Akuma souls, and the human skin ripping off of the revealed Akuma.

Terry had only seen a few souls, but she knew the difference between a Doll and an Akuma. Dolls are human souls called back to deliver a message to the ones that miss them. Akuma are called back from the tragedy of a death. Terry tried to ask the Earl to call back Mana, but he told her that the soul is at peace in Heaven, and has no messages.

As the Akuma pulled off their skin, Terry activated her Innocence, and the other Exorcist did too. The band all began to hum the tune, and the Akuma were forced into a small area, with a large bubble surrounding them.

"You wanna destroy 'em this time, Tom?" Maksim asks, his Russian accent deepening.

"Nah, let that white haired young lady do it. Her Innocence heart is calling for it," Tom says into the microphone.

Terry then feels something brush against her, and sees a dog and cat near her feet. Her eyes see that the two are parasitic Innocence animals, and she decides to follow them. Rhode and Sheryl give her approving smiles and she follows the animals to the group of level one Akuma.

The Akuma are near the stage, and the members of the band are making sure the group doesn't escape. Terry follows the critters down to the Akuma.

"Heavenly flames," Terry whispers, and jumps at the Akuma. "Please have peace on your souls…"

A few minutes later, Terry is with the band. The Black Order duo and the Noah are also in the same area, mostly visiting with the famous band.

"We will be more than happy to have Terry-chan in the band," Shiki tells the group.

"As long as she is a strong and willing person, we would love to have her in a few of our specials," Aria tells them.

Honestly, the members have been looking for someone to brighten up the criticism they have been facing. Several people have taken their own lives due to some of the songs, although the people who died were Akuma. Terry would not change the fact that 'In A Sense' was a band that consisted of traveling Accommodators.

The only reason why the Order ever came to them was to try to get them to join. The band, however, found no reasons to join a demeaning organization.

"I used to sing with my brother, Mana, and Allen…mostly my brother though…" Terry said quietly, trying not to cry. She still remembers the times in the circus, the good times, when she and Aussie would sing with each other. "It was in the circus, and our part was called 'The Angel and the Demon,' mostly because my brother had almost black skin."

The General and Finder look alarmed at this, and only Rhode notices. The other members of the odd group give sympathetic looks at the girl. Sheryl and Rhode were always the ones Terry turned to, with Tyki being a third person to turn to.

"Can you sing for us?" Tom asks.

Terry nods, and begins to sing a melody she heard from someone she met while traveling with Kevin. The group, including the animals, seem to fall into a trance, enjoying the lullaby.

"I would say she's in," Patty tells the group, and her husband agrees immediately.

"Well, we should be going now. Ter-Bear sometimes gets in a foul mood if she doesn't get enough sleep! Call us when you have your next showing, or if you need Terry," Sheryl says to the band. All three leave, leaving the Finder, Exorcist General and band members to speak of more important matters.

"The kid you were talking about. You think it's the girl's brother," Tom asks, or rather, states his opinion.

"If our resources are correct, the boy often stated he would protect his sister at all costs. Central is still intent on winning the war, and now a child is being forced to kill…" Tiedoll tells the band.

"Maybe you should put in a word for that one smart man, something Lee," Aria tells Tiedoll. She is laying on a couch, resting after singing in front of the audience.

"I have an idea, but it will make the Noah very pissed off…" Maksim said, before telling of his idea.


	3. Quack

**Quack**

It was the middle of the night when a fight broke out. A tall, slim man was relaxing in his library, with a few of his dolls nearby, when he heard a crash in the west wing of his mansion, near the kitchen area. He picked another book to read, believing the noise to be the two new Noah. The two often played pranks on the resident Innocence Wielder, Teresa Shade.

The girl was cursed by an Innocence her old master had held. She never told the Noah how it happened, as she was always shy about her past. Many times over the past year, she had nightmares and night terrors. These dreams would usually end in Sheryl or Rhode sleeping next to her. The Earl would send a doll to sleep with her, and she would be able to sleep throughout the night.

The fight continues, and the Earl decides to check up on it. He morphs into his Millennium form, and summons a gate to the west wing. Teresa was nearest to the kitchens, which worried the Earl as he went down the hall. He hears several booms, and feels the power of the Innocence. The Earl looks through the eyes of one of his dolls and sees two people in Exorcist uniforms attacking the Twins.

 _Quack_

The Earls hears this through the Doll, and quickens his pace. He doesn't risk teleporting, lest he runs into anyone. He knows he must quickly make his way towards the fight, before the Exorcists find her.

 _Quack…Quack...Quack_

A red-haired, eyepatch wearing young man lands another hit on the twins. The other exorcist, a young man with black hair and strange markings, allows the Innocence within his arm to become a feathery sword.

"Innocence Invoke, Heavenly Blade!" the man yells, attempting to attack the twins in a close combat technique he learned recently.

"Ouch!" one of the twins yells out, after being hit.

"Heh, we are gonna kill ya guys now!" the other twin shouts, He ducks as the red head swings his hammer at him.

Quack, quack, quack…quack…

All four stop, with only two of them looking embarrassed and alert. Lavi keeps listening, knowing that he has had heard the footsteps before. The other boy, Alma Karma, is ready to attack, when a plump man with a large grin appears in the hallway nearby.

"Sh, my little angel is coming to grab a bite to eat," he quietly whispers. "This place has only one normal human in it." The Earl, of course, lies to the Second Exorcist, knowing the red head would know who was coming.

"Sup, Earl," Lavi says to the plump man.

Quack, quack…quack…

The quacks continue, until a pink figure could be seen. The red head realizes exactly who it is, and starts chuckling as he realizes the pink figure is really a small girl wearing a pink rabbit onesie. The noise of the quacking continues as the girl slowly walks to the kitchen. The Twins sit down, and quietly watch, while the Exorcists watch the bizarre girl come out of the kitchen. The girl pulls a cart of food, and only then do both Exorcists realize that the quacking was coming from the girl's slippers, a set of ducks that quack whenever you step on them. A blue golem is perched on her head the whole time.

"Can you keep this from the Order? She's a good kid, and I would rather her have a good life," the Earl asks the duo.

"…"

"Can you two also leave our house be? This is the only place Ter-Bear really likes," he tells them.

A heart shaped door immediately opens, and a purple haired girl steps out. She wears a dark purple Lolita dress, and looks quite annoyed that she has to deal with two inferior subhumans. The two boys are on alert, Innocence Invoked.

"Twins, go to bed. The Earl and I will take care of this…" Rhode tells her favorite prankster brothers.

The two nod, and quickly run off.

A few days later, Sheryl comes over to annoy his adopted daughters. The Earl and Rhode are rewatching the footage of Teresa walking down the hallways down to the kitchen. The two chuckle and laugh, as the shy angel of the family quietly walks down the hall, besides the fact that her duck slippers make quacking sounds.

The reason why she wore the shoes was because of Lulubell, one of the newer Noah. She would often stay in the form of a black cat or black panther, often scaring the daylights out of the other Noah. One time, the very first time they met, Terry was trying to find a book in the main mansion's library.

As the girl was returning from the library, she couldn't see very much. Mostly in due to it being two in the morning. She felt that a good book would help her fall asleep, especially because she liked her quiet times alone. That night, she was told that all of the Noah were at a party, or so she assumed. Walking down the hall, she ended up tripping over a large object.

 _Thud._

"Oof!"

"Rowl!"

The object growls, then jumps on the poor girl.

Teresa now understood why the Noah family had mixed opinions on her pajama's choice, a pink rabbit with large ears and goofy eyes. She felt like a rabbit caught in a cat's grip. The black big cat, for Teresa can make out a few details. That, and her foster father Sheryl told her about a new family member who can shapeshift into any forms.

The creature slowly shifted into a young lady. The woman's blonde hair slightly stood out in the hallway. The lady had a surprised look as she felt the Innocence pulsing in the girl. The hatred of the Innocence was within her, but she chose to ignore it.

"Um…hi…you must be Lustol?" Terry asked and whispered.

"I lost my old memories when I became this way. You must be the Innocence Accommodator the twins like to change into a cat," Lustol says, in a formal tone of voice.

"My name is Teresa Shade," she whispers.

Lustol hears her, mostly due to her Noah powers. Her shapeshifting powers give her powerful hearing abilities.

"Lustol seems like a silly name…can I call you Lulubell instead, and give you a bell?"

The older lady looks a bit surprised, and asks, "Why?"

"So no one trips over you…in the middle of the night…" the girl shyly whispers.

"If you give me a bell, I will do something for you," Lulu tells the girl.

Both wish each other a good night. The two end up staying in Terry's room, because of Lulu's fear that something will happen in the night. Terry hops on her bed, a queen sized bed. The bedroom is fairly simple compared to the other occupants' rooms. There are four doors leading to the hallway, the large bathroom, a secret room, and a walk in closet. The secret room is on the left from the hallway door, and has a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on it. The bathroom is on the right, and in it are the main essentials. An oversized bathtub, a toilet, and a walk in shower. Sadly, the girl couldn't get her Innocence wet, due to it being like a flame. Anything can burn it out. Instead, the Earl made sure to find a Doll that could help her clean up without dealing with wetness. She also didn't need to use the toilet very much because her Innocence 'incinerates' everything. Beside the bathroom, the walk in closet leads into her reading room. She also has a couple of outfits she wears, although most of them are for cold weather. She will, after all, die if she isn't at seventy degrees Fahrenheit.

The main room contains a triple bookshelf for the books she is really interested in. There is a nightstand, and on it sits a small blue ball with wings and a tail. The object looks up at her, and flies up.

Ben comes up onto her head, while Terry chides her golem for not telling her Lulu was in the house. Lulu shifts into her black cat form, and curls up against Terry.

A few days after that event, Terry and Lulu are at a mall with Rhode. Sheryl also came along, along with two Dolls. The Dolls were going to be let go by Terry's Innocence so she wouldn't become a fallen. The Noah always feared she would fall if she didn't destroy something that contains dark matter. The Noah had destroyed a few Finders in the past, and fought against the Exorcists, but decided to stop after Terry became part of their psychoticness.

Teresa found the objects she was looking for, and payed for the things. Sheryl was trying to make her try on dresses, but found out that Rhode liked wearing dresses more than Terry. The small group left the mall, and headed for home.

"Lulu...I got you something just in case I ever run into you again…" the young girl quietly says to the older woman.

The girl gives her a small bell and an elastic string. The woman looks thoughtfully at it, and puts it on. When it is on, she jingles it, and Terry looks shyly at the ground.

"It is quite nice," the older woman states. "We should wait until we get home before I show you the gift I bought for you."

The group continued walking, and once they reached the forest area, the Dolls stepped up to the girl, waiting for the Innocence Wielder to let them leave the world. Terry activates her Innocence, and the Noah step back, knowing that her Innocence may lash out if she becomes frightened. The girl was instantly consumed by green 'fire.' The nameless Dolls sat down and waited for the girl to let them leave. She approaches them, and places her hands on their shoulders. The strange eye on Terry's left eye allows her to see the spirits of the lost one last time.

One appeared to be a seven year old brunette, with light blue eyes. He or she, for Terry couldn't tell, looked at her with happy eyes as the chain that bound his chest evaporated away. The other Doll looked to be a sixty year old woman with gray hair and green eyes. Both waved at the girl as they vanished.

"That…was interesting…" Lulu says.

Terry deactivates her Innocence, and then asks, "Can we eat soon?" as her belly begins to rumble. The Noah laugh and chuckle as they head home.

 **AN-Well, to anyone reading, I need a wee bit of help. The next chaper takes place at a Café and a fast food joint, and I need O.C.s, badly. For the Café, I need characters who are somewhat relaxed, and maybe one or two cocky ones. For the fast food place, I need generic Fast food O.C.s. If not, I am ok with anything. Have a nice day :)**


	4. The Cafe

_**The child stares at the blood that splatters against the wall. Huddled in a corner, the child holds the knife used to slay many…**_

 **The Café**

It was in the middle of January when Terry decided to go out for a bite to eat. The area the Noah were in was very warm, and Terry decided to go on her motorbike. The motorbike looked quite similar to a regular motorcycle, but with a few differences. The motor was designed to go up to fifteen miles per hour, and ran on electricity instead of gas. The bike had several storage units, mostly because Terry liked to bring sweets and food home. Terry decided to go to a brilliant Café that offered many breakfast type items. One of Terry's favorites was the eclairs, and usually the mansions had cooks who cooked anything for the now thirteen year old. Some time ago, the girl decided to look at the town, and found out about a Café called Gray.

The girl decided to wear a t-shit with her favorite video site, a lightning strike that cuts through the blocky letters. The letters say 'WECONDUIT' and the site offers anything from 'strange creature attacks' all the way to 'freaky balloons destroy village.' There are also gamers who use the site to gain money and viewers. Terry learned about the site from the Twins, as some of the pranks they did were livestreamed on the site. Terry also wore jeans that had four pockets. She didn't have to worry about food, as all she had to do was tell the places to bill the Noah Orphans foundation or the Singers Anonymous Community.

Gray Café had several culinary students who often worked at the Café. Teresa couldn't be employed at the place, though many of the employees offered to teach her a bit how to cook. The Noah allowed one or two of the students to teach the girl, while also giving them scholarships. Terry was a fast learner, mostly because of the Exorcist General and Lavi. She went from learning how to flip a pancake, and all the way to making omelets. Today, she was heading to the café to buy a few sweet treats for Rhode and Skinn Bolic, the latter being a new incarnation of the thirteen original Noah.

The girl quietly hummed under her breath as she went a steady fifteen miles per hour down the street. She was too shy to talk to anyone, and often people ignored the shy girl.

As she approaches the small café, she doesn't notice a pitch black car with darkened windows behind her. She pulls the kickstand from her bike, and takes the key out of the ignition, placing the key in her back pocket. Only once or twice her bike was stolen, yet it was always returned to her. The Earl told her that he placed a tracker in it that the Dolls can follow, and that some of the Dolls are employed as cops. The Dolls are, after all, 'the poor souls brought back to help a grieving family member or friend and sometimes stay a bit longer,' according to the Earl.

Teresa walks into the café, saying a shy hello to the cashier. The cashiers and workers are spirited workers who allow anything and everything into the café, because of the original founders of the Gray Café.

The Stephens were a renowned family known for their famous triple hot chocolate. Several years ago, tragedy struck. While on a vacation, the ship the parents were killed by an akuma attack. The Akuma were created by the Duke of Time, and were more often brought to life because mankind cannot tell the difference between the two Earls. Even the clever Terry Shade and Lavi had several discussion on how to tell the two apart. The only way the two figured out the difference was that the Dolls acted more human and had more control. The Earl was too busy to know about the discussions the girl and young man had.

The Stephens are survived by their children. Robin Stephens is a thirteen year old who often likes teasing the young girl with food. He used to have blonde hair, but it turned white in the last few years due to the death of his parents. He also has an eighteen year old sister who runs the financial side of the café. The Noah Organization often helped those who were orphaned, and with a bit of help from Sheryl, the two were able to keep their café opened. When Sheryl found out about the café from Terry, he told her that some of the foods that she eats are cooked at the café. The girl took an immediate liking to the café, and eventually the café taught her how to cook.

"Hey, Ter-Bear. The usual today?" a brunette asks her. The girl lightly blushes.

"Yes please. Oh, and a thirty two ounce triple chocolate. And a stack of Gray house pancakes, with plenty of whip cream, and half a pound of strawberries," the girl tells the cashier.

"And this will be billed to the Noah Orphan foundation?"

"Yes please. Oh, I have another brother!" the girl replies.

"Another orphan?" the man asks.

"Yep, he's really nice because I like sweet things like him. So I came here to bring him a couple of baked goods," the girl says, happy to talk to James. The brunette and his girlfriend work at the Café because of their friendship with the current owners of the café.

The two chatted for a while, mostly about how her twin 'brothers' keep booby trapping her rooms and how one time she was forced to wear a dress. The two also talked more about the circus Terry used to live in before something happened. She never really told him or anyone that got close to her about the dark sides of the circus or afterwards. Eventually, all her food arrived.

"Have a nice day, James," the girl says, smiling at the man.

"You too, Ter-Bear!"

The girl sits at a booth, while a waiter and a waitress help her with the usual foods. The two quickly walk away, knowing how fast the girl eats. Terry eyes the twenty odd plates of food, and begins her eating. The workers, luckily, had a 'do not judge' rule, because Terry told them that she must consume a lot of food or she will become very sick ( **she will potentially die if she doesn't eat enough, a fear the Earl has** ). The girl consumed the meal in the time it would take to tie up a pair of tennis shoes. The girl shyly smiles as the other customers gape at the scrawny girl. She gets up, and leaves, waving to the cashier. She takes the food that she plans on giving to her big 'brother.'

She takes out the key out of her jeans pocket and starts the bike up. With the kickstand up, the girl begins heading home, not noticing the car speeding up to her. As she hits the back road, the car hits her. The bike falls over, but Terry jumps off of it, receiving only a few scratches. Taking to the defense, Terry activates her Innocence. A katana blade is thrust at her, and a distant memory paralyzes her.

"Tch, this kid is the usagi kid, right baka usagi?" The black haired teen asks his annoyance.

"Sure is! She also has Innocence within her heart," Lavi says, helping the Japanese man carry the girl into the car.

In the front are two more Exorcists. The two are face palming, as they promised the Black Order that the two would keep an eye on the potential recruit.

"Hurry it up Kanda, I promised father we would save the kid from the Noah family. Dad also says that the girl is probably a parasite type, and needs to eat plenty of food," Daisya tells his 'brother.' The group all wear the traditional long coat of the Exorcists.

"Tch," Kanda replies as he carries the girl into the car, while getting a bit of help from Lavi.

An hour later, the girl begins to shiver and shake violently. Alma Karma looks at her worriedly, as he continues driving. The girl stops shivering and Kanda feels the kid's head. He looks angrily at Lavi, who seems to suddenly remember something.

"Oh, oh, oh no…I just remembered, Terry needs to be kept warm. Usually around seventy degrees or so…" Lavi and Kanda immediate jump into action and cuddle the girl.

"Tch. Daisya, warm up the car immediately! The kid is dying!"

"Oh, God!" the Soccer player yells as he turns up the heat.

Kanda is quite upset that he has to be close to the idiot rabbit and white haired newbie, and scowls the entire time. The girl begins warming up, and cuddles into Lavi's chest.

"The time I was with her and the Noah, I learned that when she becomes very cold, her body shuts down. She also has two cursed eyes, one can see the Innocence and the other can see the Akuma and Dolls."

"Tch, idiot…"

"This is really cute though, hehe," Lavi whispers.

A few hours later, the group arrives at a hotel. The Exorcists were to leave in the morning to the airport and it only irked the samurai. The girl tried escaping once they arrived at the hotel, but was stopped by Daisya, who seemed a bit nervous after Kanda threatened to kill him after he nearly killed the girl. Daisya thought it was too hot in the car when the group was stalking the girl, and Lavi failed to mention that the girl had parasitic Innocence.

The group decided to keep an eye on the girl and make sure that no Akuma or Dolls came to the hotel. Terry decided to wait until the group became unguarded to once again escape. It was three in the morning, when she noticed that the guys were either falling asleep or too bored to keep a steady eye on her. Sneaking out of the four star hotel, she went down the road to a fast food place she knew about. Her left eye activates as she goes into the most popular fast food business called Robinsons. The place usually served all day breakfast and had one of the best burgers in the world.

"Hello Terry," the cashier speaks. The cashier appears to be a blonde haired green eye female named Kelly.

"Hey Kelly, a couple of people kinda kidnapped me…" Terry quietly says.

"Want me to call anyone?"

"Can you just link up with the Earl and tell him that I want to go home…"

This being the early hours, the Doll is one of two on duty. The Doll heads to the back to talk to the Earl. The other person on duty has no care in the world about what the two are talking about, as he is busy cooking more food. The Doll comes back, and lets the girl know that she contacted the Earl. Suddenly, Terry's other eye activates, her light gray eye becomes two blue circle, the iris disappearing quickly. Something streaks past her and hits the Doll, causing it to evaporate into nothing.

"You need to stop escaping!" Alma yells from the door.

"I was hungry…" Terry quietly says, for she formed a small bond with Alma because of her curiosity of the world. In fact, it was the bond that caused the Parasitic Innocence bonded girl to escape.

"What the hell happened to Kelly!" the manager asks, not really noticing or caring about the explosion he heard. There were often strange explosions, but he assumed most of them were trains that were having problems, or the hotel was going through remodeling.

"She had to leave early," the two quickly reply.

"Good, she was the most boring person in this area!"

Terry's stomach growls, and she quietly blushes. Alma offers to take her out to a café down the street, and the two head off.

Meanwhile, in a meeting room of the Noah's ark, the Noah family is frantically looking for their little Innocence wielder.


	5. Those Who Hunt Akuma

**The child looks up at a figure who slowing starts walking towards the blood. The knife seems like a safety zone to the child…**

 **Those Who Hunt Akuma**

 _Mission 1: Finding Moyashi…_

Moore Hesse was having a bad day. First, she finds out that her boss is going to potentially send her to the bad part of town. Then, mysterious people tell her about how 'Demons' are destroying the world. Lastly, she doesn't believe anything said, until it's near too late.

Starting off this already insane day, the young woman begins her day in her apartment. First waking up, the young woman does the usual thing of getting ready for work. Brushing her hair, making sure she had something to eat, looking outside her window to the abandoned church near her building complex. Her brown eyes look at the picture on her dining wall, a picture of two smiling young girls, and an older boy.

"Oh, Claire, why did you have to die?" the young woman whispers.

She walks down the small hallway down to a room, bringing a plate of food with her. She notes the person has not eaten anything. She asks for him to eat, but he says he isn't hungry. She wishes him luck, and heads off to work. She has on a blue police uniform, and makes sure to keep her gun, Taser and handcuffs on her. The area she watches was fairly dangerous, so she had to carry two sets of handcuffs. The area that she checks the most was the place her sister died in.

Getting on her motorbike, the woman heads off to the less dangerous side of the town, which is the apartment complex she lives in. She locks her bike in place, and enters the abandoned church. The church has been run down for two years, since the death of her sister Claire. The two were orphaned about thirty years ago, and adopted by the local church. Moore had since tried finding out what happened to her family. Three years ago, her sister found love, and just a year later she was killed trying to protect her husband from a falling cross. Moore was there, and she didn't know what to do. For years, she kept her brother-in-law safe while he healed from the whole ordeal.

Upon entering the Victorian era, rundown church, she is stopped by an oversized cop with a bowl haircut. She is quite annoyed, as she wanted to check to make sure the church didn't have any unwanted guests. Often, visitors visited the church, some of them homeless. She found it quite sad that there were people out there that had no one to rely.

"Don't go in there Moore! Locals say it's haunted!" Charles, a fellow cop, yells.

"Charles, those are just rumors. Ghosts and monsters don't exist," the young woman says.

The two enter, expecting to see nothing. This is not the case as something scares the poor man half to death.

"What the heck was that?" Charles screams.

"It's just a cat," Moore states as she picks up the oversized stray cat.

"Mrew," the cat meows towards the oversized policeman. He scowls at it, and Moore looks annoyed at him.

As the two walk into the church, a swarm of bats come out of nowhere. Moore, cat in her hand, is grabbed by a mysterious figure.

"Gotcha!"

"Shorty, that's a cop!"

"Al, get that cat!"

The mysterious figure and his, for she could see it was a boy, and his partners, a girl and a second boy, were arguing about the cat. She didn't know what they meant, but that cat was important. While the three were distracted, Moore chained all three strangers to the pole.

"Who are you three?"

"Just a couple a travelers," the second boy says, with a clear Australian accent.

"We, that is, my brother and I, came here to find this short guy right here…" Terry says, feeling a bit shy as she spoke.

It has been a while since the whole 'kidnapped by Exorcists' thing, and she was on her fourth mission. The only thing she wanted was to just be called an Accommodator. She didn't like being called an Exorcist because she allied herself with the Noah clan. Another thing that made her extremely shy was the fact she had to wear snow gear in the middle of an England summer. It was a bit too cold for her.

"That cat right there ate a few important things of ours, and my master will be upset if any of them are gone," the first boy said. The bizarre thing that Moore noticed was that all three had white hair. That, and the girl had on a heavy snow coat, the Australian accent one had on a black coat with religious signs on it, and the other boy had on a brown overcoat.

 _Ra ta ta tatata_

"Wait here," she tells the trio as she leaves.

As the young woman goes into the main section of the church, she notes that there seems to be smoke everywhere. She keeps walking, not knowing why there was smoke. She comes to a pillar, and sees that her partner is wrapped up in a strange rope. The man struggles to speak as stars overtake his body and he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What th-" she begins to speak, but a hand is placed over her mouth.

"Don't breath this stuff in, it can kill you…" Terry tells her, yet it was the first boy's gloved hand with a cloth who kept Moore from breathing the gas in.

"What is thi..i…-" Moore faints immediately due to lack of air.

"Oh, shiz!"

Moore wakes up and sits up on the bench she is sleeping on. Looking around, she realizes that she is in the police station. One of her co-workers signals to her to check on the three kids. She walks into the interrogation room and her boss begins yelling at the three kids.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT!" her commanding officer yells at the gray haired kids.

"I told you we are innocent!" the Australian accent yells.

"We were just looking for a place to stay the night," the second boy says, scared out of his mind.

"All because we had to search for shorty…" the girl whispers, not feeling fearful at all.

"Hey, I'm only three centimeters shorter than you, Teresa!" the boy yells. He is ignored. The chief notices the boy's strange arm, and yanks the glove off, yelling at the boy about why he burned his arm.

"It's been like this since I was born! I swear, the three of us were heading to the airport when Aussie lost his luggage! Then this cat," the cat seemingly smiles at the boy, "decided that Terry's coddling means it can eat our possessions. So we chased the cat into the church."

An officer walks up to the oversized police chief.

"They are telling the truth," the cop says. "They only had two suitcases and a cat with them."

"Not my fault that my luggage went missing finding Al," the Australian admits.

"OFFICER MOORE, WHY DID YOU FAIL TO DO YOUR JOB!?" the brutish chief yells.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Sir, it's not her fault…" Terry says, as Allen begins to explain.

"It was the work of an Akuma. Akuma are machines used to wipe out mankind, and it is the job of an Exorcist to destroy them. These two are helping me get to the new location of the Order. My Master knocked me out before telling me to go to America, but he refused to tell me how to get there…"

"What a load of bull! Moore, keep these kids at your place for the time," the man says.

The trio and Moore leave, feeling a bit buggered out. Terry just wants to go to the sweet shop, but Moore says no. Aussie and Allen begin arguing about who holds the cat, and Terry pulls the cat out of both boys' hands.

"I'm holding the cat," she states, then places it around her neck like a living scarf.

The four make it to Moore's home, and when Moore opens the door, the three see that the apartment has several photos around the place. Aussie sees a couch and hops right on it. Terry sits on one of the kitchen chairs, and Allen sits by a window. Moore tells them to stay, and she heads to her room to find her tablet to look up what these 'Akuma' are. She sits next to Terry, who looks annoyed that the woman is looking at a tablet instead of the Encyclopedias, which are right next to the door.

"It says here that 'akuma' means 'demon' in Japanese and are often used in manga and anime. The history of the word 'demon' goes way back in history and are used to explain mysterious sicknesses and dying crops," Moore says. She doesn't believe in the supernatural, even though she is a Christian.

"Those aren't what we fight. 'Akuma' are machines brought back by the sorrows of others. They are poor souls brought back by the Duke of Time, our enemy. There is also another being that brings back lost souls, but his way is better, but Terry can tell you if you want to know," Allen explains.

 _Creak_

A sickly pail man comes out of the bedroom he is in, moving in a wheel chair. His eyes look hollowed out, as if he hasn't slept for a long time. He groans, and begins whispering and muttering. Terry and Allen' Akuma seeking eyes activate.

"Mark, I thought you weren't feeling well…" Moore says in a hushed tone.

The man begins spazzing out, exploding into a giant metal balloon. All three kids stand guard against the officer as the balloon shoots large bullets at the officer. Luckily, Moore lives right next to the church, and the four go through the walls and into the church. Allen holds the bullet, with Terry on his left side. Aussie is on the other side of Moore, and he looks a bit dazed.

"What is that?" Moore asks the three as she attempts to touch it.

Allen pulls it away. "Don't touch it, it's poisonous to everything. As we told you guys, we are Exorcists, and that's our enemy."

The cat Terry holds has stars over it, before it disappears. Terry looks at the dust, and feels a bit sad.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" the chief shrieks, his subordinates behind him.

 _RA TATATA TA TA_

The chief and subordinates all turn black and disappear. Moore feels frightened, worried, and angry at the monster.

"You monster! Why did you kill them!" She shrieks.

"It's not her fault," Terry says, as she can see the soul trapped within.

"As I said, Akuma are machines used to kill. The Duke creates them to wipe out humanity," Allen says.

"We use Innocence, the opposite to dark matter, to destroy the Akuma. We are Exorcists," Aussie says, "although Terry doesn't like being called one, so just call her an Accommodator."

The Akuma attempts to attack, and the three Exorcists are about to activate their Innocence when Terry's eye senses an Innocence fragment reacting to the sad police officer.

"Moore, hold up your gun to the Akuma and do as I say!" The group has to jump away as the Akuma attempts to kill them again.

Moore holds up her gun.

"Yell, 'Innocence Invoke!" Terry yells.

"Innocence Invoke! Holy bullet!" Moore yells. She doesn't know why she yelled the last sentence, she just heard something whisper to her to say it.

A glowing cross shoots out of the gun, as something shoots into her gun. The cross slams into the Akuma, destroying it in one go. Terry and Allen see the soul disappear, while Aussie looks at the mixed colors.

"My right eye can see when Innocence is invoked, and you must be a new Accommodator," Terry says, as three small creatures come out of the cat's ashes.

"Timcampy!"

"Hey, Ben."

"Oi, Gray! Ow, ow!"

The three begin to leave, when Terry calls out to Moore, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, here's my cell phone…" Moore replies cautiously.

Terry takes the smartphone and begins dialing. "Hi Rhode…Yeah, we found him…Link wants to talk?...I will call him now…We have a new Accommodator…Cya Rhode…"

Terry sits down on one of the benches and the boys sit nearby. Terry tells Moore to sit next to her. Moore agrees, mostly because Terry said she was calling the person that runs the Organization her brother, herself and Allen work for. Terry dials up Howard Link.

"Hey Link…It's going well, found a new Accommodator…A cop named Moore Hesse. Rhode told me you wanted to talk?...Construction is almost complete?...Gray Café is set?...Want to talk to Moore about a possible job, besides fighting Akuma?...Ok…Here, Moore…" Terry gives the phone to the woman, who slowly takes it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Moore Hesse of XXXX, England?" A British man asks.

"Yes, who is this?" she asks.

"My name is Howard Link, and I am the one in charge of the Black Order and the alliance with the Millennium Earl. Terry asked me to find you a job within our small town in America. What's your profession?"

"I was a cop, but today my boss…he was killed by the Akuma that used to be the Father of this church," Moore says as she begins to choke back tears. The kids explained to her that the Akuma she destroyed was the soul of her sister. She still didn't know how to handle all that has happened.

"Well, we don't have a chief for our police station." Link says as he looks over the lists in his office. Komui was supposed to help out; being the second in charge, but the man was busy coddling his sister about a mission and missing her coffee. Link sighs, 'that man is a pain.'

"When do I leave?" Moore asks.

"There will be a private plane coming to pick those three up tomorrow morning. And tell Aussie to please never leave his luggage on the plane again. I am sorry if this inconveniences you at all."

"It doesn't, I don't really have much in my apartment."

"Also, don't worry about detectives asking you about what happened. Terry will handle it. The footage that was taken was tampered with by my organization to make it seem that a fire happened."

"Ok…"

Moore gives the phone back to the girl, who continues talking to the man. Something about a school and a town for their organization. Moore look at the reshaped gun, trying to figure out the strange cross like shapes in it, and why that voice told her to say those two words.

"See you tomorrow, Link," Terry says, hanging up.

She then called back Rhode, and asked the girl for some moving boxes. Terry hung up, after telling the hyper girl her location.

"We are going to have to stay at a hotel for a few days. My 'family' will be paying for it and dinner. Rhode is finding some Dolls to help us out with the boxes."

The four went back to the apartment and waited for the items and Dolls. Terry explained to Moore that Dolls are similar to Akuma, but are instead life sized dolls that are given the souls of those either lost in time or have a grieving family member. As the four waited, Moore shouts in surprise as a heart shaped door appears in the middle of the living room. Three normal people come out, each one carrying two large boxes.

"Hello, the Noah Rhode Camelot sent us here to help you get your luggage set. We were also sent by the Earl to be destroyed by you to help your Innocence become accustomed to our dark matter."

Moore, feeling a bit surprised, shows them what to put in each box. The door disappears, and Terry begins calling a hotel and hiring a moving truck. The boys wonder why the thirteen year old knows what to do, and begin arguing about it. Terry thwacks them both on the head, and tells them that a moving truck and a cab will be coming by.

"We will help you to move the boxes into the moving truck. The drivers are also Dolls, so do not worry about destroying us."

"…"

"Don't worry, we have all died before. I was killed in a car accident," the first Doll says.

"Hung myself…" the second replies.

"Old age."

Moore agrees to help them pass on once again. The truck and taxi come, and the boys and Dolls help carry the boxes to the truck. Moore then realizes something.

"Aussie, why do you have a tattoo?"

"It's my Innocence," the boy says, looking down at the ground. "Yo, Ter, did you order dinner too? I'm starved."

"Seventy pizzas and two hundred spicy chicken wings. The Noah Orphan foundation will be paying for it, Millenie told the Dolls to tell me that."

"But we won't be able to eat all of that, right?" Moore asks, surprised.

"…"

"…"

"Our Innocence feeds on our life-force, according to the Odor and the Earl…so we, kinda, have to eat a bit more than a normal human…but you are lucky, you have Equip type Innocence, and we have parasitic Innocence…" Aussie explains, before popping something into his mouth.


	6. Peace?

Moa Hesse did not know what to think. She woke up, asking her brother, who turned out to be an Akuma, whatever that was, how he was doing, and now, she lost everything. Well, unless that young man at her favorite town cafe was there as usual. She didn't know much about him, besides that he had a brother that went missing a long time ago, and he has an on again off again wife.

Moa walks down the sidewalk to the cafe, not really wanting to think about what just happened. The said man she was looking for crashed right into her. The young man's brown hair waved in the wind, his brown eyes furrowed as if in deep thought.

"Ah, Moa, I was just wondering where you were!" The man replies.

"Nate, I am going to be leaving the town for a while..." Moa replies quietly, not wanting to remember what happened.

The man, Nate, stares silently at her, and as if in understanding, he places his hand over her's.

"I wish you good luck wherever you are going," Nate replies quietly. He then remembers the real reason why he came out to see her. "Oh, my wife wanted me to give this to you."

He gives her what appears to be a golden pocket watch with a chain attached to it. There are strange swirling designs throughout the watch, and Moa opens it, only to be disappointed by it being a simple watch. Moa looks up from the watch to notice that Nate disappeared.

Moa heads back, trying to plan out how she would talk to the mysterious kids, not noticing Nate watching her from an alley. Nate turns to a person standing with him. The person has a cloak over them, as if hiding from the world.

"Did you give her our present to her?" The cloaked figure asks him, the voice clearly a young female.

"Yes, my dear. When can we be part of this again?"

"When the time is right, that's what we promised all that time ago...to them," the woman quietly replies.

Moa makes it to the hotel room, only to hear arguing between the two boys. She knocks on the door, wondering what is going on. She hears the boys yell out and thuds are heard as she presumes Terry hit them.

The door opens and the white haired girl is looking at her. She looks a bit annoyed, and Moa somewhat awkwardly nods to her. Terry lets her in, and the blue flying ball lands on Moa's head, a golem is what they told her. She is surprised at the small creature, and Terry walks over to a nice gray chair. The golem, noticing it's master went to the chair, flies off of the ex cop. Aussie leaves to another room, carrying ten boxes of pizza with him. Allen is munching on some pizza, and Moa tries not to notice that she can't see the table he is sitting at.

"I have some questions," Moa begins, going into her serious cop routine.

"Ehm, question away," Allen says.

"You guys told me about the Akuma and Dolls, but I wish to know about this 'Innocence.' Who or what can use it?"

"Well, from what my master told me, Innocence is the only way to defeat Akuma and Dolls. There are only two types known, Equipped type, which is when Innocence is place in a weapon or object..."

"And parasitic? You guys told me a tiny bit..."

"Terry can probably explain better, but she is mad because I got us on the wrong boat, airplane, and train. So she's kinda really mad..." Allen explains sheepishly.

"What about this 'master' of yours? Is he your father?"

"No, he's just a womenizer who leaves me with all of his debts and trained me in how to use my Innocence to the fullest. If he ever talks to you, kick him," Allen replies, his words becoming darker and darker.

"What about the Black Order?" Moa asked.

"It's an Organization that fights the evil in the world, known as the Duke of Madness. Again, Terry will let you know more. She will have my head if I say the wrong thing or get us lost again..."

"I told you te not get 'er mad, Al!" Aussie yells, his thick Australian accent cutting through the doorway.

Moa, who still is standing near the door, is approached by Terry, who carries two chairs as if both are as light as feathers. Moa sits down in the chair offered to her, and Terry looks at her, waiting for the questions as she sits down.

"Allen told me about parasitic types, but I wish to know a bit more. What kind of metabolism do you posses? Is it on a specific part of your body, like how that Aussie kid has a tattoo and Allen has a red hand?"

"Us parasitic types have to eat 100000 calories or more, depending on where the Innocence sits. I would say where mine is, but I would rather not, it embarrasses me..."

"Um, what is the Black Order? And what would my job description be?"

"The Black Order is a section of the Church that, at one time, was enemies with the Earl. For your other question, you would be an Exorcist, those who hunt Akuma. You can also be head chief of our town. We have normal people as police officers, but no chiefs yet."

Moa thinks over what the girl said, and decides to ask another question, "Whats the difference between the Earl and Duke?"

"The Earl places the souls of the deceased into Dolls, and the Dolls are just that, dolls. The Duke, he creates Akuma, supernatural machines forced to wear their dear ones as 'skins.' I live with the Earl and his 'family' for certain reasons that i would rather not say..."

"You said something about a promise made between the Black Order and the Earl, what is it?"

"It was a deal made between the Earl and a man named Howard Link. If any of the Exorcists were to become Noah, we would be enemies again. I honestly don't think any of us will become Noah, because of our Innocence," Terry replies. Terry quietly yawns, mostly because she spent a month with two irritating boys, trying to get to the old Black Order HQ in England, to recover an old security gate. The gate was already sent to the town in America.

"I should probably help you guys with these boxes..." Moa replies quietly. She notes that the room is fairly large, and the pizza boxes are gone. While she was talking with Terry, she didn't notice Allen moving the boxes of pizza to the trash disposal near their rooms.

"The boys are sleeping in the other room, so we all have our own bed. Its been a long day, and night..." Terry quietly says.

The girl and older woman go to their respectful beds, and making sure the boys aren't watching, quickly change into their pajamas. Terry wears a bunny onesie and night shades over her eyes, while Moa wears a long shirt. Both lay down and prepare to sleep. One of the boys, Moa couldn't tell because of their white hair, opens the door and turns off the light. The young woman notices a glowing green coming from the other bed. She sits up, and now understands why the girl didn't tell her where her Innocence lies...


	7. City of Mater and the Girl With No Heart

Allen was lost.

First, Terry, Moa and Aussie leave him after the plane touches down in their town. Then, he finds a mysterious envelope in his suitcase containing a check for two hundred thousand dollars and a note to find a house. He ended up getting lost, after he was told by the Order that they will cover the costs for food only because of limited resources.

Allen learned a bit more about the town earlier, and honestly, he didn't know what to think. One tenth of the population were Dolls, and every time he met one, his cursed eye saw the sad soul behind it. There were no chains connecting the souls, and the souls were free to be at peace whenever either the soul was at rest, or when the Noah and Exorcists allow them peace, with weapons or a simple touch.

About a fourth of the townspeople were just ordinary people who wish to help out the long war with the Duke of Madness. Many of them have seen loved ones die and follow the Earl instead of the Duke. Several are businessmen and women who run small or large businesses throughout the world. While the Exorcists are off duty, they help out in the town.

The other half of the town are the Noah, Exorcists, Finders, scientists, and Howard Link. Some of them worked with shadow organizations, but quit for various reasons. Many of the finders want to help out, so the Earl gives them easy jobs to do in the town, like managing the returning Exorcists and helping out with construction, banking, and various other jobs.

Now, a few days have passed since the boy was in the town. He was able to rent a nice small house, but he had a roommate. He never really saw much of him, and the only thing he knew about him was that his dad was a scientist who died in an Akuma attack. Allen decided to walk around the town, hoping not to get lost again. Timcanpi was at the Black Order office being examined by the head scientist, Komui Lee.

Walking down a shady street, Allen manages to run into a wall when he hears footsteps. Falling to the ground in a grunt, the boy turns around, to see the mysterious roommate. The roommate has messy brown hair, blue eyes, and a wolfish look to him. The young man is not wearing a shirt, and Allen sees that the guy trains quite a bit. Jake has rippling muscles that many of this generation seem to lose quite easily. He wears shorts, even though its a bit chilly.

"You the beansprout Ter told me to find so he 'doesn't go into some random place that leads nowhere again?'" the older teen asks.

"It's Allen, and the train was completely not my fault!" the younger replies.

"Just follow me."

With that, the duo walk to the two story building that houses the Black Order. The building has very few windows and a door that now checks to see if a person is good or evil. Allen still remembers when Terry took him on a short trip to the old HQ, where he soon got them lost everywhere. The only thing he heard from Terry was about how some guy named Kanda is probablgoing to kill him.

Jake soon leaves the boy, heading for who knows where. Walking up to the seven foot door, Allen knocks. The door's handle, a tiki statue, suddenly springs to life.

"Ehm, hello? I am Cross Marian's apprentice. Terry sent me a message to come here..." Allen says slowly.

"I will scan you to see if you are human, Doll, or Akuma!" the small statue states.

The statue's eyes suddenly pop out as lazed like beams hit the boy. Allen oddly doesn't feel anything, and wonders what the strange door handle is.

"Your out! The pentagram is the symbol of an Akuma! He's out!" the statue yells.

Allen looks scared as the statue says he's an Akuma. Being cursed by your Akuma father is much different from being an Akuma, for goodness sake!

Unbeknownst to Allen, Terry is eating in the cafeteria. She after all needs to eat more than him because of the place where her Innocence is. Komui and Lenalee were in the control room on the second floor.

"Brother, should we send Kanda out?" Lenalee asks.

"Sure," Komui says. He turns to the microphone that connects to the building. Drinking his coffee, he begins speaking, "It seems that we may have an Akuma right outside. Can Kanda or any other Exorcists check the front door?" He looks at the computer monitor near him. "The Akuma seems to have white hair. Terry, is it your brother playing another trick?"

Kanda was quite angry. He waited a whole month to train with the only one that he trusts, and she only told him that that Moyashi got them lost. Sadly, he met the short kid named Allen a year ago. His Master wanted to meet Marian Cross to talk about something that happened a few years ago, and something about the black and gray Golem Wombat has. He fought the kid one on one and the idiot kept loosing to him. Now, he had a chance to attack him again, not really caring if he is an Akuma or not.

Kanda jumps off of the roof and lands next to the Moyashi. Allen activates his Innocence as Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

"Tch, it looks like you became an Akuma."

"Wait, let me explain!" Allen yells trying to dodge Kanda's attacks.

Kanda fakes a left strike, and hits the poor boy's Innocence arm. Allen has his Innocence invoked at the time, the blade only cuts into the white arm. Allen looks alarmed as Kanda grins.

"Looks like your arm might explode."

"It won't. I am an Exorcist and Terry told me to come here! I got lost so my roommate named Jake showed me around!"

Out of nowhere, a clipboard and fist hit Kanda. He makes an annoyed sound as the two girls behind the small attack look at him annoyed. Another boy is right next to the white haired girl. Aussie looks at Allen sheepishly, while the girls are in a glaring battle with Kanda, which he then loses.

The girls pull Allen by both his arms into the door which is opened as the statue allows them entrance into the building. The grumpy Kanda follows after them. His long black hair is tied up by a rubber band that he borrowed from Komui's mess of a desk. A day ago, the Dolls in Italy revealed information to the Order about a doll that sings. The Order sent in a few Finders to check it out, and the group sent located the doll. The group sent a message to send Exorcists to help retrieve the Innocence. Komui decided to try out the new kid, Terry, and Kanda. Yet, he was not surprised things went wrong immediately.

Ever since two years ago, since the 'Karma Incident,' he has tried making Terry and all those involved have a better mood. The only thing that seemed to work was turning the girl into a cat. Yet, he never knew how Terry felt about the Incident. It was part of the reason why he became head of the scientists, to make sure 'that Incident' would never happen.

The three needed for the mission entered. Kanda and Allen were in a serious glaring competition, and Terry was looking out of the meeting room's windows. This was one thing that Komui noticed. She never liked the indoors, and wanted to stay with the Earl. Terry took the window seat, while the boys stayed far away from each other.

"It's good to see you three are working well with each other! We are sending you guys on a mission to Italy! Rooms will be payed for by the Noah, food and medical care by us, and your benefactors will pay for anything else! Just read up on the information while you are flying out!" Komui excitedly exclaims. He didn't like sending children on missions, but it was part of the deal with the Millennium Earl and his clan. "Oh, and here is a uniform for you, Allen Walker! Make sure to take care of Terry and make sure that you all stay together and safe!"

With that, the group is sent to a black car. A young man in a robe is sitting in the passenger side. Terry holds a backpack containing a first aid kit and all of the information for the mission.

"So, who's driving?" Allen asks.

"Tch, I have my license, short-stack," Kanda replies.

"Kanda..." Terry whispers, before climbing into the back seat. Allen crawls in on the other side, and the car immediately speeds off as Allen is buckling up.

Half a day later, the plane touches down. Allen is still quite surprised that the airplane he traveled on twice belongs to Terry and the Noah clan. Kanda, Terry and the finder Toma start running, and Allen follows after them. All four land on a train that is moving, with Kanda checking Terry to make sure she is all right. The four and two golems get on the train and show the surprised ticket checker the Exorcist symbol on Allen' and Kanda's uniforms. The checker shows them to their first class cabin.

"The BO helps out in many areas, and since they joined up with the Noah clam, more areas around the world allow us to help out. The general public believes the Akuma to be mysterious entities that kills anything and everything. Terry told us that the Akuma are the souls of the deceased that were brought back by the Duke," Toma explains to the boy. Toma leaves the cabin to play with his cards again.

A time later, the group move out to the City of Mater. Terry told them a bit about the city, about how a mysterious doll guards the town, and how it sings. She also told them about how the city was abandoned, a place forsaken by God.

Allen and Terry's cursed eyes light up once they see the Akuma. Terry's other eye becomes white with blue circles as the iris.

"I'm going after the Akuma, make sure Teresa stay safe!" Allen yells to Kanda.

"Tch," Kanda replies. "I ain't protecting you, sprout. Mother, lets get this doll and let that idiot fight."

"I will watch over Master Walker," Toma replies as he heads after the boy.

Terry and Kanda begin running to the doll, while Allen goes after the Akuma nearby. The duo see the diamond shaped forcefields surrounding the doll. Kanda approached the dying Finder nearby, and asks for the password.

"Have...hope...Have...hope..." the finder choked out as he passed away.

The two open the forcefield and Kanda carries both the doll and the little girl. The girl looks at Terry and seems surprised, unbeknownst to Kanda. Terry raises a finger to her lips to let the girl know that she knows, because of her gifted right eye.

"Let us take the Innocence and we will be done," Kanda replies.

"Sir Kanda," Toma says, speaking through Kanda's golem.

"Yes?"

"I lost Master Walker after the Akuma attacked him," Toma replies.

"Bring his golem back, it may help us know what we are dealing with."

Unknown to Kanda, Terry and the two were whispering.

"You have been gone for two and a half years, Terry. I miss singing with you..." the girl, or as Terry knows her as, the doll of Mater, Lala whispered.

"I'm sorry, but if I stayed, I would probably ate the land dry. I need to eat quite a bit. My teacher also came to pick me up, so I waited until someone found out about you two..." Terry says

"You have...cough...grown, Terry," Guzol weakly said.

"I want Guzol to listen to me sing before he leaves..." Lala whispers.

"Maybe we should use the tunnels? My allies and the Akuma won't find us..." Terry shyly whispers.

"I do know a few places. Follow me..."

The three open a section of the floor and enter the stairs going into the underground area.

Teresa flashes back to when she met them:

A smaller, overdressed girl staggers to the town she saw in front of her. Her belly rumbling, she notices a full berry bush. It didn't matter if it was poisonous or not, her Innocence often killed off many poisons and allowed her to eat anything food related. This bush happened to be a berry bush native to Italy.

Sitting near the bush, she takes each one and begins eating the berries at a near inhuman speed. She stops as she hears a noise behind her.

"Hey, that's Guzol's favorite bush!" a small girl yells, running at the slightly smaller girl.

Terry attempted to run, but ended up tripping on a rock. She falls over and attempts to stand up. A shadow stands over her, and she sees a wrinkled hand and arm touch her back. She yelped, and tried to get away from the offending limb.

"Calm, kiddo. If you are hungry, I can take you to a larger berry bush area," the older man replies.

A while later, the man is surprised to see that the berry bushes were almost gone. He and the doll tell her their story and about how Guzol may live for a while longer.

Now, Terry understands why she came here again. Guzol was going to pass away soon.

"Lala, can you sing for us? One last time?" Terry asks.

"Only if you sing with me. You have a good singing voice," Lala replies.

The two begin singing. Allen, who ends up lost after finding Kanda and Toma, hears the singing. He follows the voices, and eventually finds his way down towards the lullaby. He is slightly injured, yet he carries the finder and jerk known as Kanda.

"Teresa?" he asks, as he sees her sitting next to the doll and a ragged old man.

The doll stands up and begins throwing the pillars in the area. Allen attempts to run around, as Terry doesn't feel like telling Lala that Allen isn't the enemy. Allen sets the injured down and catches another pillar. He manages to use the pillar to destroy the other pillars in the area.

"Lala, these are the people I came with. I told you I would come back someday..." Terry tells the doll.

"Guzol is going to pass soon. I have been with him since he was ten. Its been seventy years, and I can tell he is about to die. I have tried to make his time here good. I have been in this city for six hundred years, and he was the only one to want to hear me sing," Lala explains." I wish to be with him when he passes away!"

"Tch, we don't have enough time!" Kanda yells, attempting to stand up.

Terry is standing up at this point, next to Allen. Allen is sitting down, resting from the battle with the level two. Allen stands up and walks towards the doll. He looks sadly at the doll, before speaking.

"I will let you sing, even if I have to defeat the Akuma!" He exclaims. "That, and Terry knows you, too..." he whispers that part.

Lala and Guzol smile at the boy. Suddenly, a white clawed finger strikes through both of them, surprising clearly shown on the disfigured old man. Lala becomes what she originally was, a child-sized doll.

Kanda and Toma feel the anger from both white haired young teens nd understand what is happening. A dark aura is felt, and the Akuma that holds the Innocence, has a happy expression.

"I have the Innocence!"

The dark aura comes from both of the gray haired youths. The Innocence in Allen's arm begins changing and molding, forming into something mysterious. With Teresa, her chest glows bright green, her Innocence heart causing her body to become a fire green color. Allen and Terry rush at the Akuma.

"Give back the Innocence!" both yell at once.

Terry hits the Akuma with her Innocence infused body. Allen's arm, a cannon by now, hits the Akuma with strange white beams. Terry begins coughing up blood, deactivating her Innocence. Allen is still trying to defeat the Akuma.

"You can't defeat me if I am sand!"

The Akuma becomes a sandlike substance and swallows Allen.

"Master Walker!"

"He's still alive. I can feel his bloodlust. It's Terry I'm more worried about!" Kanda says.

The Akuma begins laughing, and attempts to stab the boy from within him. A strange glowing comes from the Akuma, and the sand skin is destroyed. Allen coughs up a bit of blood, and as the Akuma strikes the unsuspecting boy, a katana stops the attack.

"I may hate you, but I hate people who break promises more! Destroy this damned Akuma and make Mother happy! Stop laying around and defeat this Akuma!" Kanda yells at the tired boy.

"I was just catching my breath," Allen explains.

"Tch, you and your excuses!"

Terry joins the two in the battle. All three stand ready to defeat the Akuma.

"Innocence Invoke!" all three yell.

All three attack the Akuma full force. Terry strikes through the Akuma's chest. Kanda slashes at the Akuma's head. Allen shoots his arm gun at the demon. An explosion sounds and all three fall to the ground. Teresa holds the Innocence, for she grabbed it out of the Akuma's grasp. Standing up on shaky legs, the girl walks towards the doll and Guzol. Allen slowly follows her, helping her out as much as he can. The two check on the old man, and seeing that he still clings to life, both children place the Innocence in Lala.

"Do...do...yo...ant...me to sing, human?" Lala, no, the doll asks.

"Please...a...lull...by," Guzol chokes out.

"I will sing for the human now..."

A few days pass, and Terry is sleeping. Her head lays on Allen's lap, and both are completely out of it. Kanda and Toma brought them food to eat, while also letting Komui, Link, and the Noah clan know what happened. Arriving at the structure, Kanda secret records the song, not caring or realizing that he also caught Terry sleeping on Allen's lap.

The song stops, and Terry wakes up. She and Allen get up and walk towards the two motionless figures. Teresa walks towards the doll, with Allen trailing behind her.

"Thank you, for keeping my promise. And Teresa, please continue si..." Lala could not finish the sentence as she dropped for good.


	8. Attempted Town Destruction 1

Terry was fast asleep after crying for her old friends. She didn't know very much about Lala or Guzol, yet she felt that both were part of her small group of people she trusts.

Trust. An issue that she struggles with. She doesn't trust Allen, yet she traveled with him and her brother for a month. She was with Lala and Guzol for over a day the first time, yet the second time round, she saw the Innocence within the doll. Terry knows that the Innocence bonds with people who truly love and care for humans, whether they be friends, family, or acquaintances.

Her trust for Allen was quite limited, just because the idiot got them lost. Yet, she rested her head on his lap after she was done crying. Kanda and Toma spent part of the time sending food from the nearby town to the parasitic teens. When Lala stopped, Terry took the Innocence from her.

It was a day later, and Allen found himself carrying Terry on his back in the middle of the night. The plane touched down a bit earlier because of trbulence. Toma is following the two of them back to the Black Order, mostly to help Allen because of his 'pointless navigation.'

"If you ever need help, my house is a couple blocks away from the Order. I also work at the communications store. Being a finder is just to help out you guys," Toma tells the boy.

"Thank you," Allen says, smiling.

"No problem."

"Can you tell me a bit about the town?"

"Well, it was Terry's idea after something happened back in China. She wants everyone to get along. Honestly, as long as nothing bad happens, the town will be on the map once school starts up. There are two schools here now, and a college. I am going to college to learn a bit more about geography. Many new scientists will be starting school soon too. One of them, his name is Johnny. He will be a senior in high school, and he is a good friend with Terry. There are strange stories about this town, wolves that shouldn't be here, and mysterious footprints. But, those are just rumors. Besides that, its a nice town. Plenty of trails to hike and what not."

Approaching the building, both notice something unusual. Booms and crashes are heard in the building. Toma approaches the door, and it immediately opens. A blonde haired man steps out, looking shaken. His white scientist uniform is tattered, probably from whatever was in the building. He has an unconscious Lenalee on his back.

"Run!" The man yells.

Allen jumps as he sees a robot appear out of the building. All three begin running away from the robot. Allen is still injured from the mission, yet he tries using whatever energy he has to run. Terry is still asleep.

"What the bloody hell is going on??" Allen asks, letting his English accent be shown in his voice.

"That's Komlin, an invention Komui created to help the Exorcists! He usually creates them when no one is watching. It is part of the reason why we can't use part of our budget on you Exorcists! This time, Komlin is going after Exorcists, just because that thing drank coffee! Name's Reever, I'm a scientist," Reever yells, while running throughout the streets.

Several civilians in their pajamas run out of their houses, yelling at Reever to 'be quiet!' When the people see what is chasing after the group, they immediately rush back inside.

"Tzzzz...Reev...found...bring the...ot to the Gray Ca..." a voice speaks out of the golems following the group.

"Johnny? Where?" Reever yells.

"...y caf..."

Terry wakes up, now noticing she is being carried by Allen. Allen feels a murderous presence on his back, but keeps running. Terry jumps off of the boy, who realizes that the extra bit of wait disappeared. Teresa sees the robot, and begins running with the other three.

"Bloody...!" Terry yells.

"Terry, take them to Gray Cafe!" Johnny yells.

"Got it!"

The four continue running, following the girl. Left, left, right, straight, it felt like a maze to the confused Allen Walker. The group makes it to a semi truck that sits by a large cafe. The cafe has large windows surrounding it, and multiple chairs and tables. It also appeared to be closed.

The group run behind the semi truck. Just as they do that, the back of the semi opens up to reveal a large gun. A teenager with a strange hairstyle and glasses holds a remote control, and several people in white robes stand near him.

"Let destroy this thing!" The young man yells.

"Yeah!" The others yell in unison.

"No, don't destroy my baby! It's my favorite object!" Komui yells, jumping at the teen.

That jump caused the remote to be knocked out of Johnny's hand, breaking on the pavement. Everyone gasps as the laser shoots everywhere in the town, destroying several of the structures, including the Gray Cafe. Teresa was not very happy.

"You don't care anything about the Exorcists?! Not even Lenalee??" Reever yells, placing Lenalee down

"Um...oopsie?" Komui asks.

"Must...make Lenalee more...muscular and manly..." Komlin robotically commands. The robot grabs Allen, who decides to try something that will hopefully work.

"Innocence Invoke!" Allen yells, turning his arm into a cannon.

"Wow, a new transformation!" Johnny excitedly yells.

The robot drags the boy towards itself. Just as Allen is powering up to attack, he feels something hit his neck.

"I think...m...araly...d..."

The robot drags him towards Komui like vacuum cleaner robots and just as he is almost in the robot, Reever grabs him by his Exorcist uniform.

"The head chief has a blowdart, get him!" All of the scientists yell.

Lenalee is woken up by Terry, and both silently agree to destroy the rampaging robot. Teresa's whole body is cover with the green Innocence flame, surprising Lenalee. Lenalee puts her Innocence shoes on, and invokes. She grabs onto Terry and both rocket towards the robot, destroying it instantly, due to the flaming Innocence that destroys almost everything Terry wants destroyed. Reever and Allen emerge from the rubble, Allen is still paralyzed.

Suddenly, something is thrown at Terry, and a white cloud forms around her. Meowing is heard, and all Reever thought was about how mad the Noah will be and how school for the underaged Exorcists is starting the next day...


	9. A New Noah and School

**A New Noah and School**

Allen, Lenalee, the other scientists and a few stragglers stand in shock at the cloud of smoke. Allen slowly walks towards it, but Lenalee holds him back just as the smoke vanishes, showing Terry's clothing laying on the ground. Allen is the only one who is scared about what happened to the girl, the others were face palming, knowing what will happen.

"Teresa!" Allen yells fearfully.

Movement is seen from the clothing, as a small white kitten crawls out, mewing for food. Ben flies towards the kitten, confused.

Normally, the twins turn the girl into a cat. Yet, since the Earl and his clan teamed up with the Black Order, Komui almost always turned the poor girl into a kitten. The ones who usually hit the chief were Reever, Lenalee, Aussie, or Kanda.

The kitten has a strange black mark on her tummy, as she rolls on her back. She kicks her paws up in the air, trying to catch Ben and Timcanpi, the latter wanting to record the kitty, no care for his safety at all. Terry catches Tim, and eats him, causing Allen to drop to his knees.

"Tim! Noooooo! Don't eat him!" He yells, already too late.

Terry captures and eats Ben whole, and curls up in a little ball, her tail wrapped around her. A few minutes later, Allen is surprised by a hand on his shoulder. He looks at a boy with gray skin, golden eyes, and white hair. An oversized winter hat hides the boy's forehead, and he wears a T Shirt with a lightning bolt insignia on it.

"Tyki sent me to find Terry to help her get ready for school tomorrow," he says. "Also, I know your name is Allen Walker, your evil idiotic Master is Marian Cross, and Terry ate your Golem Timcanpi."

Allen closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. Wisely smiles at the boy, loving his power to read minds.

'What's this guy's name? Is he a good guy? What should i have for a midnight snack? Food??'

"My name is Wisely Kamelot. I am a good guy, mostly. You should eat fast food at this hour. Food? Really? You must be a parasitic type."

Allen, again, is surprised. There have been a few whack jobs in the circus when he was traveling with Mana, Mary, and Johnathon. Back then...

While Allen was busy with his thoughts, Wisely caught kiTerry. She curled up in her oversized coat. Wisely thought about how cute the cat version was, so he began rubbing her chin, causing her to pur.

Howard Link and Tyki Mykk were enjoying a nice, early morning smoke before school began. Link was still searching for a principal for the school, so he temporarily claimed the position. It seemed all strange, for enemies to become friends over a common cause. He still remembers when his superior told him he was stepping down to allow Howard Link to help with the town. Many things have happened since then, some including a secret he is hiding from the Exorcists.

"So, do you think this mad plan will actually work? Jacob tells me that his house was destroyed last night, and he and his roomie had to find a hotel. The Earl would have been happy to house them, if not for the agreement," Tyki says, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Honestly, with all of these normal wars going on, it may be for the best."

"Yeah, long as there are people like Teresa. Maybe a bit more extroverted. She is good company for reading."

"I agree."

Wisely had just woken up, to find that kitty Terry was not napping on his chest as he thought. Instead, the cat was napping on his favorite snow cap. The boy sighs, wondering several thoughts before finally using his Noah power to read Terry's mind.

'Tuna. Trout. Chicken. Steak. Big fish. Pond of fishes. Food.'

He knew he would have to carry the kitty to the kitchen area and ask the Dolls to make her food. He honestly just wanted to sleep, only waking up as a Noah a few days ago. Honestly, he just wanted to know something very im...

 _Splash!_

A bucket of water hits the new Noah as he walks out of his room. He feels a headache come on, as laughter is heard in the distant hallway. Two gray skinned boys rolled on the floor, laughing at their brethren. He angrily looks at them, and both are crying out in pain.

"Ow! Earl wants us to wake ye up, Wisely!"

"Yeah, hehe!"

"Since you and...!"

"Terbear has school in an hour!"

"And KiTerry has to eat!"

"Or she'll eat us!"

Wisely could only barely understand the silly boys. The young Exorcists of the town were to go to school because of reasons pertaining the Earl and the Order. The Noah that were still young would have to wait until they were allowed into the school. Thus, Wisely was chosen to represent the Noah.

"Oh, yeah...school..." Wisely mumbled. He yelps as Terry bites him.

Teresa was having a bad time trying to allow her normal thoughts to come through her cat thoughts. She was told on the way back from Mater that another Noah awoke. She honestly felt like it was luck that the new Noah could read thoughts and telepathically speak with her. The Noah told her that his name is Wisely, and that he was seventeen years old.

After the two finished eating, (Wisely was warned ahead of time that she will eat more than he thinks is normal, yet he still felt surprised) Wisely and Terry waited for Tyki to pick them up. Terry curled up on Wisely's head, enjoying a nice catnap.

Hearing an engine heading their way, Wisely made sure that his and Terry's backpacks were with them. His backpack was dark blue, and had the Noah stigma in the middle of the bag. There were several pockets that held headache pills, pain medication, and a big pillow, just in case the newly awoken Noah fell asleep in the middle of the day.

Teresa's backpack was a dull gray, and according to a whining Sheryl, Terry likes dull colors because of 'some idiotic annoying kid she told me about who always fought with her brother about their adopted father a long time ago.' There were multiple pockets, and one pocket had four or five books.

Wisely and kitty Terry watched as a World Thorium Cadillac came barreling down the long driveway of the massive mansion. The car veers to a hault near the two, causing Terry's fur to stick up in a frightened sort of way. Wisely shakely gets in the passenger side as he tries calming Terry down at the same time.

"You must be the new Noah," Tyki says, smiling as he feels the dark matter from the young man.

"You must be the Noah of Pleasure," Wisely replies.

The drive was quite slow, with some idle chat between the two Noah. The two talked about the weather, and what the day would ensure for the Noah and cat Exorcist, as well as the younger asking when the girl will be a girl again.

"Her thoughts keep heading towards catnip, fish, and litter boxes," Wisely explains, feeling a headache coming on from all the images he keeps getting from the girl.

"It usually takes about a few days to a week. Usually, we place a chip in her temporarily just in case. A collar would probably not work."

First period was...interesting. Terry kept jumping out of Wisely's grasp, and he kept trying to catch her. There were not many students in the school, for the idea of the school was still being kept under wraps. Lavi is laughing as the kitty jumped on the teacher's desk.

The teacher, a transfer from a school near the West Coast, seemed to have difficulties knowing that the cat is, in fact, one of his students. The teacher's name is Ranae Smith, and she felt excited at the prospect of teaching children. She knew a bit about the Black Ordder and that the kids that she would be teaching have something called 'Innocence,' although the group that came in her classroom seemed to belong to another way of life. That, and one of her students is currently a cat.

She felt quite at home knowing that she wasn't the only one with odd hair. She has bright blue hair with streaks of green, and her hair stops halfway down her back. She always has her hair in a bun or a braid, and was often gawked at because of her hair. Her eyes, however, were the color of pearls freshly picked from the sea. She had on a long skirt with ocean waves spread throughout as the design. She had on a turquoise shirt with several beads hanging off of the collar.

Time passes as she asks the students multiple questions. She feels that it is best to know where the group is at their strongest and weakest in math.

"...to get to point B, which is x distance away from C and y distance away from A, what is the quickest route to D?"

Just as she finishes, someone rushes into the room. A boy is panting near the door, his white hair wild. He embarrasedly looks at the teacher, and places his right hand on the nape of his neck. His white hair waves as wind comes in from the window.

"Sorry, my Guardian needed 'help' moving his things in, and the place I was staying at got blown up last night. I have a referral from Principal Link," Allen explains, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Its alright, Komui does this quite often. Just ask Komui and the Noah twins how many times Mother-chan was turned into a kitty or how many times the town's been destroyed," Lavi says, chuckling at some of the memories.

Math went fairly well, besides the fact that two hundred and fifty six divided by twelve doesn't equal fish. It was quite annoying for the new Noah to understand Terry's normal human thoughts from her cat thoughts. After math, Wisely and the Exorcists in the room went to gym. Because the school had several Exorcists who must eat tons of food, each class was forty five minutes long, and the students were given a fifteen minute break.

Wisely held on to the kitty, when he is approached by Link. Link chuckles at the cat's attempt to grab his attention, and he pets her, already used to her almost always being turned into a cat. Wisely looks at the man, and begins speaking:

"You are giving us permission for however long Terry is a cat to sit out of gym. Road brought a few cat toys and several cans of tuna to keep Terry satisfied. She also wants me to read Terry a book. And to not ask about the redish part of her chest," Wisely states, while popping a few pain killer pills.

"You must be the new Noah the Earl told us about in the meeting last night. My na-" Link is interrupted.

"Howard Link. Yeah, yeah. My name's Wisely," he replies, trying to keep Terry in his arms.

The students were let out a bit early because their gym teacher skipped town. Allen looked relieved, and annoyed, when Link told him that his Guardian was supposed to teach gym, and that he only left a message to make sure Timcanpi is still alive. The group comtains some of the younger Exorcists, Finders and scientists, and Wisely. Terry didn't feel that she should be wearing an Exorcist uniform, and Wisely was given specific instructions to not meddle in her mind. He, however, decided to read the grouchy Samuri wannabe, and instantly a knife finds it's way at his throat.

"We may be 'buddies,' but all you Noah are the same," Kanda coldly states, only lowering his blade to pet Kitty Terry.

"Okay, I only 'woke up' about two months ago..." Wisely quickly replies.

"Mrew?" KiTerry asks. (Meows?)

"Ok, she says that once she's normal, she'll make you more Soba and Pumpkin Pie (and whatever other soba/pumpkin/temperu foods the author can find on random food sites and youtube)."

"Tch."

"Ok, science starts in about twenty. Probably best for these guys to get some extra food in, ne?" Jake asks, who sits next to Lavi, who quickly agrees.

The cat girl struggles to get out of Wisely's grip as they enter the science room. Wisely found out from the Earl that there are three main people who turn her into a cat. The two twin Noah and the Black Order main chief Komui. The former are always dealt with, usually with their guns being taken away for a week. Komui's punishment usually involves his sister not wanting to talk to him for an entire week.

Komui looks at the two with dead eyes, as Lenalee is sitting with her lover, Aussie. Aussie looked quite ticked at his sis being turned into a kitty again. Lenalee refused to look at Komui.

"Over here!"

"Come sit with Tapp and I!"

Wisely notes that the two calling him and Terry over were normal(ish?) humans. One was a bit over-weight, and had a strange cap on his head. His eyes were covered by the hat, and he seemed like a relaxed individual. The other has on glasses that would make the Earl quite happy, and messy brownish hair. He is quite small for his age, so Wisely took a quick look into his memories and found out that the boy is about seventeen, and quite smart for his age. This class is, afterall, Chemistry and Potions. From what Wisely also saw, Terry likes reading books near people she trusts.

The two boys sit next to another boy with flame red hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. Wisely remembered seeing the kid in several of his other classes, Rabi, or something like that. Dang, this headache hurts. Too many people in the area, perhaps. He pops a few more painkillers, wondering if he should just fall asleep and never wake up.

"No! Don't touch my sweet Lenalee, you filthy octopus!" Komui screams, throwing one of his strange bottles.

Wisely realises near too late that he was standing near the perpetrator as Terry claws him, causing him to jump out of panic. The potion hits Aussie, who seemingly disappears into a puff of smoke. Lenalee was honestly just leaving the room to put her coat up, when her boyfriend is hit by the potion. She angrily looks at her brother, as the smoke reveals a small whiteish dog. This ensues into tons of screaming and yelling.

"Aussie and Lena go way back. Just te letcha know, almost each person here is a bit like your guys' Dolls. Just make sure Ter-bear doesn't stay in the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes," Lavi crypticly tells the young Noah.

"Yeah...I kinda was told about that part..."


	10. Catly Hijinx

**Catly Hijinx**

It is break time, as Wisely opens up the tenth can of tuna. When the Earl told him that Terry eats quite a bit, he wasn't exaggerating. Though, the girl being an Accommodator made a bit of sense.

The bell rang, and Wisely picked up the squirming kitty. He walks towards their next class, and he ends up running into the middle of a fight. Yelping in pain, the angered Noah begins his tirade of angry insults, when he realizes that Terry disappeared. Desparate to find the kitty, he is inturupted by the two offenders.

"Um, Terry is in my arms, Mr. Wisely..." Allen sheepishly says, as Terry is cradled up in his arms, purring in content.

"Eh, it looks like you have the same class as Terry this period. Can you take her with you? I need to go on a walk outside, before too many thoughts come in to my head," Wisely states.

"Eh, sure?" Allen says, Terry still in his open arms.

Kanda huffs.

"Ch, as long as you don't get her lost again. God knows where you'll end up in this town."

"Well, maybe if some people weren't like you, BaKa--OW!" Allen yelps as Terry bites his human arm.

Some time, and many, _many_ wrong directions later, Allen made his way towards his art class. As he walks in, Terry begins squirming in his arms. He tries holding her the best he could, yet she manages to escapes. Allen runs after Terry, not realizing that she was headed towards a group of paint buckets. He trips over the paint, causing the few that were open to leak over the floor.

Terry approaches the mess, and quickly pounces on a fly that appeared out of nowhere. She slides right into the mess, causing her cat body to end up like a bad grafiti artists' artwork. Allen freezes at seeing the poor kitty, and he slowly edges his way towards her. Suddenly, a hand grabs the collar of his shirt, and as he is pulled quickly up, he sees very angry eyes looking at him.

"Tch, first you make these two lost. Then, you manage to loose all three of your golems. And now, Motherry is a cat and covered in paint," Kanda growls.

"Ok, first off, Teresa told me that Aussie and her also had a mission somewhere in England! Secondly, Tim and other golems are always eaten by cats! Thirdly, she's a cat, for who knows how long!" Allen growls back, sparks flying between him and Kanda.

"Boys..." Lenalee says, feeling quite annoyed at the two.

An older gentleman walks into the classroom, a friendly smile on his face. Terry's eye right eye changes from her light gray to two blue circles, with the whites of her eye appearing more white. She is sitting down, looking at the teacher, her fur still covered by the paint. The man walks over to her, and gently picks her up. He doesnt seem to mind the paint streaking his white polo shirt as he places her down on an open piece of paper. She purs at him, as he scratches her head.

After he sets her down, he walks towards the two annoyed boys. He sighs, as he remembers the first time the two met, and why he won't play a card game with the white haired boy again. Yet, that is a story for another day. One must stay in the present before thinking of the past and future.

"Allen, Kanda, if the two of you want to fight this out, do it after school, please? The four of you know who I am, but your other classmates may not," the man says as he walks to the front of the class. "My name is Froi Tiedoll, a General of the Order, and that black haired boy is like a son to me. I will be your art teacher for this year."

Fifth and sixth period went by fairly normally. Well, normal if you were an Exorcist who had to watch another Exorcist who was turned into a cat. Allen was still buggered out by the fact that Lavi (idiot) gave Terry some catnip and she went a bit crazy during history class. All that entailed was Bookman kicking Lavi out of the room, literally.

When history was over, Wisely came up to Allen in the hallway. Terry napped on Allen's head, causing Wisely to raise his eyebrow at Allen.

"Lavi gave her catnip again," Wisely states, reading the boy's mind.

"Again?"

"Long story, or so I'm told."

"Ah."

"Well, I guess we are all going to English together."

"Please stop reading my mind!" Allen yells, his eyes widening.

"Whatever, man. I just wanna saay to beware how long you are with Terry. She is loved by us Noah, after all," Wisel cryptically says.

Allen's eyes widen even further.

"Just messin' with ye, kiddo," Wisely says.

The two scurry to their next class, Terry still napping on Allen's shoulders. The trio head off the the last class of the day.

At some point, Terry decided Wisely's turban was a better napping spot then Allen's shoulders. This happened right before the three reached the English room. Terry woke up, looked around at the two, and made a mad dash for Wisely's head, not giving Allen a moment before she jumped off, causing the boy to almost fall into some older kid. The older boy panicked, asking Allen if he was alright. Wisely remembered the older boy from the science class fiasco, something about the kid's name being Jo something or another. Dang, this headache won't go away!

"Are you alright!? I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, Terry just didn't like my shoulders, I guess. Name's Allen."

"Johnny Gill, hopeful scientist of the Black Order Noah Alliance. At least, thats what some people call it. I am hoping to learn more about Noah and Innocence," Johnny excitedly says.

"These two and myself would be the ones you are looking for, kid. I am a Noah and these two are accommodators to Innocence. Name's Wisely, and I see you already know Terry, including some of her darker secrets," Wisely says.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"Yea."

"That's so cool!"

 _Ring..._

"The first bell rang, we better hurry, before this kid gets us lost," Wisely says, yawning and petting the kitty purched above his head, earning a pur in response.

"Who?" both boys ask in unison.

"Whatever. Let's follow the science-y guy. No offence, clueless shorty."

Allen is still quite annoyed by Wisely's words as they finally made it to the English room. He finds the word English more proper than the American version of Reading and Writing. Really, who in their right minds would change one serious word to another easier couple of words? Honestly, whoever thought up the town has never been to England and just wanted an easier way of explaining small town life.

There are only five or six students in the classroom. The only part that is bizarre to Allen is the relatively normal looking teacher. The young man must have been around eighteen years of age, with short black hair and an Asian look to him. The man's blue eyes look around at the kids sitting at a large table set in the center of the room. He wears a black polo shirt and gray shorts, due to the heat outside. He walks towards the front of the class and begins to speak:

"Hullo. M'name is Dylon Long, and I will be your teacher for the year. I gradu-"

"You graduated at sixteen and were offered to work here, along with your twin brother," Wisely says, scratching Terry's sleeping head.

Just as Wisely says this, the door, which was closed earlier, suddenly opened. A man roughly the same size and shape as the other rushes inside. He runs towards his brother as the math teacher from earlier chases him. Dylon looks quite annoyed, as he hits his brother over the head, causing him to complain in protest. His

"You know she doesn't like me because of that prank I pulled many years ago!" Daylon shouts.

His deep purple eyes look at the students who either are getting up to leave the classroom, or in Allen and KiTerry's case, getting ready to attack.

Daylon, as stated earlier, is the twin brother of Dylon. Both never met their parents, and lived on the streets until a few things happened that caused them to join the Black Order. Both have mixed opinions of the Order, yet, they also have hope for a future where mankind accepted itself as a whole. When the Order decided to join up with the Noah Clan, the two brothers found a place they could belong.

Back to the present situation, the twins finally managed to calm the annoyed teacher down. Many books were thrown across the floor, and one of the brothers sported a black eye. During the ruckus, Wisely finally managed to tell the difference between the brothers. Daylon apparently wore light colored and fun outifts while Dylon wore dark. Daylon and Dylon, as mentioned earlier, have very different eye colors. And while Daylon didn't believe in the town's ideas, Dylon wanted everything to go through.

"I am sorry about this, students. I have known these idiots for a time and even so, I just can't handle myself for lengths of time. This is my off break, so I went to see who the other teachers are," Ranae says, rubbing her shoulder. She leaves the classroom, leaving the students to wonder what crazy place they were in.

"Well, wherever the Black Order and Noah Clan are, there will always be insanity, according to Tyki. Also...nevermind," Wisely was about to say something else, but Dylon interrupted him.

"We should get class going now! As I was saying, my brother Daylon and I will be teaching you English this year. This is an advanced class, and as time goes on, maybe some of you will stay (who knows...) and some will leave (Allen is said to be almost as dumb as Kanda). Any-" Dylon is interrupted as the fire alarm went off.

Just as it goes off, KiTerry digs her claws into Wisely's head and hisses loudly, and yowls. She runs out of the room, just as the students run. The group makes it out of the building, with other classes waiting outside. Dylon tries his best to keep the students calm, but panics right after realizing that Terry is missing and Wisely is holding his head.

The students were let go at that moment with the exeption of the one who caused the whole mess. Daisya Barry, in his haste to make the first day of his senior year fun, decided to trip the alarms.

Right when Allen came home, he saw the little white cat that escaped from school earlier. Terry waiting at Allen's small house, expectant to be let in. Allen sighs, wondering why KiTerry would come to his house, instead of the Noah mansion. Maybe she just smelled what smelt familiar to her, and the fact his house is just half a mile away from the school.

Picking up the cat, Allen went to unlock his door. Looking around for his master, he found an envelope directed to him:

 **Stupid Apprentice,**

 **I will be leaving the country because of how boring it is. Teaching children is quite boring too. When Timcanpi comes out of Teresa, keep him close by and make sure he stays with you at all times.**

 **Any attempt to look for me will end in more debts. Also, I will be sending more debts to you.**

 **-Cross**

Once again, master leaves pupil alone to deal with the insanity that is. Sighing, Allen plopped on the relatively new couch. Terry bouded up towards him, and polps right onto his stomach, purring contently. Petting the cat girl, Allen falls asleep.

Several hours pass by, and Allen is woken up from his dreams of food by his cellphone. All of the students were given cellphones, mainly because of the Noah Clan. Sitting up carefully, as Terry still napped, he tried to inch his way to his backpack, which was only a foot away. Terry opened an eye, and stared at Allen, as if asking, 'can you stop moving so I can sleep?' She hopped off of the boy, giving him enough time to grab the touch phone.

"Hullo," Allen says sleepily.

"Hey Allen is Terry with you? We have been searching the whole town for her and your house was the only one not checked..." Wisely asks sheepishly.

"She is napping on my lap at the moment..."

"Well, when she becomes human, can you call this number back? According to Tyki and the scientists, it usually takes a few days to a week."

"Sure."

Three days have passed, and Teresa was still a cat. Allen managed to follow her around, and finally got all three golems out of her stomach. It was quite embarrassing, as Allen had to stay home until the cat girl became her original self. Link was alright with the two twins turning into a cat and a dog, as he had to quickly find a new gym teacher.

During this time, he learned that Akuma never come into the town. A few times, a Doll would come to his house to help with Teresa. He always felt happy to see a peaceful spirit bound to the Doll, and barely bound.

"Why are the Dolls different from Akuma?" Allen asks Wisely over the phone.

"Eh, our Earl brings back the souls of the dead for a short time or if the spirit wishes to speak to a loved one."

That, however, is a conversation for another time. Now, Allen was fast asleep as a bright light overtook the room. Feeling the light weight on his chest become bigger, Allen's eyes widen as Teresa stared at him awkwardly. She quickly jumps off, trying to hide her naked form, shivering violently.

"Ca...ca...can I have...tha..that...blanket?" She whispers.

Allen hands her the blanket, trying not to stare at the green glow located where her heart is. Quickly wrapping herself around the blanket, she asks one more question:

"Can you turn up the heat?"


	11. The Healer 1

**The Healer**

O.o.o.O

Teresa stared awkwardly at the mystery girl sitting next to her in the private jet. It seemed quite odd, how the last few days went, with finding out that Akuma and Dolls aren't the only things to fear, and that she should learn to cook midwestern foods. Honestly, she would rather cook then fight in this stupid war, but then she wouldn't be able to help her friends.

Maybe she just needs some time away from everyone again. After the whole turning into a kitty cat, she avoided everyone for an entire week, while still making it to school and her side job. But, that week is for another day.

Getting back on topic, Teresa still wonders how somethimg as simple as trying to find some unknown creature, possibly an akuma, could lead her and her friends to finding out a secret that should've stayed a secret.

It all began one morning three days ago...

O.o.o.O

It was the middle of the day on a lazy Sunday when four people were called down to the office of the Black Order. Two white haired teens, a grumpy samurai wannabe, and a strangely tattooed guy were waiting in a room. The room had papers scattered all around, and a man slept on the desk of the room, not caring that the Exorcists and Innocence Accommodator were waiting for another mission.

Kanda and Teresa were quite annoyed, as Saturdays and Sundays were their favorite time to spar. The two grew quite close, making many of the townspeople to either think that the two were in love or were best friends. Honestly, the two felt that their relationship was more of a sibling thing. Over the last few years, the two were nearly evenly matched on fighting skills. The only difference being that one of them could handle themselves in fights, and the other can handle their anger levels.

Daisya Barry, a newer Exorcist, was adopted by Tiedoll, and came to understand his 'big brother' Kanda. To him, Kanda was just someone to tease and hangout with, even though the latter would try cutting him or Lavi with Mugen. Sometimes, he would stop by the areas Kanda and Teresa fought, often cheering for the girl to win. She would often make Daisya fight her and Kanda. Until now, the young man always thought of the two as a tiger and dragon, for various reasons.

Allen, on the other hand, was living by himself. Jake was going to see some of his old friends back in some town, and Cross left with a note telling him to retrieve Tim. When he finally got all three golems, the black and grey one sped off to Aussie, Ben went to the uncatified Teresa, and Tim stayed with Allen. Teresa hasn't even talked to the boy about...seeing her naked...and he felt like a big idiot for embarrasing her. Although, he managed to look away at the time, as he knows the girl's temper is the opposite from her relaxed mode.

Thus, the four wait for the scientist to wake up. Kanda growled as he tried to push the man off of his chair, failing miserably. Next, Barry tried placing a stack of papers on the poor man. That only ended with the papers all fallimg off. Allen tried using Tim to wake up the scientist, only to have the golem bite his owner instead. Tim flew over to Teresa, who simply sighed as she walked over to the scientist.

"Komui, your sister and my brother are getting married tomorrow."

"No!! My Lenalee! I am going to kill that octopus! Why did y-" Komui was stopped as he saw the katana pointed at his neck.

"You called us about a mission?" Kanda growled out, leaving Komui to slowly think up his answer.

"Also, those two aren't getting married. I recieve messages from Aussie, and he is down in South America with Noise and Lavi," Teresa said.

"Aw, I forgot. Well. Forget about what happened just now, and I will tell you four the case. Apparently, a strange creature said to resemble a dragon has been sighted in southern US and northern Mexico. I want you all to go straight away. Teresa, the Noah told me to tell you to make sure you have someone with you in case...something happens, so I am sending two finders with you. They are al-"

"OUCH! Ye blody fishy lady!" Dylon shouted at the angered blue haired lady.

 _Slap._

Dylon was on the ground in front of the two white haired teens. The three stare awkwardly at each other, before Komui begun to speak.

"I am sending Mr. Long and Ms. Ranae along, as they both have experience in language and geography. Both also know quite a bit about ancient legends, so they will help you four as much as possible when you are in Mexico. Good luck!" Komui said.

O.o.o.O

The group was in the airplane, going over the sightings. Terry had her own cabin towards the front of the fairly large private plane, and she only allowed Ranae to stay with her. When the group finished reading everything, they sent Allen and Dylon to talk to the two about the mission. As the plane was at a stable altitude, the two were able to make it to the back. Dylon and Allen gave a friendly smile towards the two, the forming recieving a pillow to the face.

"Ouch! Why can't my problematic brother be here instead??" Dylon yelled out.

"Just give us the general idea of what's going on," Ranae says, her mathematical mind leaning towards fighting than learning.

 _Munch, munch. Nom, nom._ Teresa was eating as the two boys stood at the door of her private cabin. She points nonchalantly at the loveseat on the other side of the spacious room. Dylon plopoed down, causing Ranae to throw anither pillow at him. Allen was about to sit down, until he noticed the plane had some turbulence. With a shout, he falls forward, almost landing on Teresa. Terry jumps out if the way, as he lands on Ranae instead.

The blue haired lady glared at the boy as he apologized multiple time for landing on her. Terry continued eating popcorn, as the two boys begin explaining the mission.

"Apparently, the dragon attacks anywhere that had near dead or sick people. Akuma have been found following the creature," Dylon begun. "The Akuma have killed many people near the area, and seems to be after the creature."

"The only odd part is the fact that the hospitals' patients are cured of many ailments. We are going to a smaller town located near the border, a place in Texas called Jayville. There are people in a hospital out there that have many groups of people either affected by Akuma or have been in wars," Allen said.

"So, we just have to find this creature and find out if its an akuma or something else?"

"Exactly."

O.o.o.O

As the airplane touches down, Allen and Terry begin talking about the souls of Akuma and Dolls.

"Dolls are chained a bit to dolls and mannequin, whereas Akuma are called from the dead from the Duke," Teresa tells Allen.

Dylon and Ranae left to check with the other Exorcists, allowing Allen to chat with Teresa. Allen, being the gentleman, sat next to the shy girl, who just wanted to read a book. He wanted to know a bit about Akuma and Dolls.

"The Earl wants people in morning to feel better about the people they have lost. The Duke, however, wants destruction and chaos. Or, at least that's what Rhode says."

"Do you think this creature, if it isn't an Akuma, will cure our cursed eyes?" Allen asked the girl.

"Honestly, I kinda hope so..."

O.o.o.O

As the group made it off of the plane, Allen's stomach began growling. He blushed brightly as the non Exorcists and Exorcists either grumbled at him or laughed. It ended as soon as another growling was heard. Teresa was quite hungry, as her Innocence was like a burning furnace, always needing nutrients. Dylon was the one to speak up:

"Maybe we should bring these two to a nice cafe or somethin'. That way, we can learn a bit about the town."

"The slightly taller one needs anything with sugar and vegetable oil in it, if I'm not mistaken," Ranae spoke up.

"No, you're not. I do need to eat certain things to keep my Innocence intact," Teresa said.

O.o.o.O

The group made it to a cafe, one that Teresa always looked for. The Gray Cafe was located in many parts of the US, even though it was more of an England born cafe. The inside of this cafe had more of an old west vibe to it, as many horse hooves and saddles lined the walls. There were many glass bottles of different liquors, causing Allen to feel nauseous.

A short lady wearing a green and purple striped polo and blue jeans walked up to them. Dylon raised an eyebrow at Teresa as she showed the woman a card.

"Right this way!"

The group sit at a large table, with enough room for seven or eight people. Teresa takes the end of the table, with Kanda sitting on one side and Allen on the other. Ranae and Dylon sat next to Allen, while Daisya complained about how he had to sit with a grouchy Kanda.

"You do know that there's two extra spots, Dai," Terry quietly said.

"Are you ready to order?" The lady asked.

"I would like one hundred pancakes, forty sausages, fifty slices of bacon and ham each, twenty hamburgers and ten apple pies please!" Allen said, his stomach growled again.

"You sure you can eat all of that?"

"Positive!"

"Ok..." the lady said, writing it all down.

"I would like one hundred slices of bacon, forty servings of eggs, fifty slices of toast, twenty french toast and ten rasberry pies, please..." Teresa whispers, causing Daisya to repeat the following meal back to the lady, who had a look of surprise on her face

"It's a condition they have," Kanda growled out. He then ordered a piece of pumpkin pie, feeling a tad bit annoyed the establishment didn't have any variants of Asia food, or that Teresa couldn't cook him soba on missions.

O.o.o.O

As the group ate, a mysterious person came up to them. The person was cloaked in a pitch black overcoat, and a hoodie covered the person's head. The figure walked over to the group, causing an annoyed Kanda to raise his sheathed sword. The figure cocked it's head towards him, and dropped a letter on the table, and immediately left.

The Exorcists, Innocence Accommodator, and two teachers watched the person leave. Terry continued to eat, ignoring the looks of confusion. Kanda was the first to speak up.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"An anonymous person who told us about the creature," Teresa whispered, which caused Ranae to repeat what the girl stated.

"Finders are very few and far between, so the Earl uses his resources to let us know what's going on. Either this was a Doll or an old friend," Dylon said, knowing some of this information ahead of time.

"We should open the letter, right?" Allen asked.

Daisya snatched up the letter, and tore it open. Looking over the contents, he felt quite annoyed.

" _To those seeking the truth,_

 _These are words to heed,_

 _Beware t_ _he things that go bump in the night,_

 _For any shade_ _will create darkness in the light,_

 _For, to understand the truth, you must always believe,"_ the senior student repeats the content to the group.

"What the bloody hell does that mean??" Teresa asked, letting her British accent out. She often let her British roots show when she became angry.

"There is also a picture of something, a blurry object, I guess," Daisya said, trying to figure the object out.

O.o.o.O

"Maybe we should split up," Ranae said, while the group walked around the town.

It was about an hour since leaving the cafe, and the group decided to check out the town. Ranae explained to them earlier that she was the one who noticed the areas the dragon often went. Afterall, she knows geography and shapes quite well.

"Ch, I will go with Daisya and Dylon. You go with the Moyashi and Moma," Kanda growled out, as he grabbed the arms of the two that he stated.

"Be careful, and make sure to bring your phone, Kanda," Terry said.

"Remember, soba and tempura."

"Should I ask?" Allen whispered to Ranae.

"Someday, you'll find out," she whispered back.

O.o.o.O

Teresa was quite a bit quicker then the other two, as she walked towards another house. The trio decided that knocking at each door and asking if anyone saw a mysterious creature. Most answers were about if the trio were from Area 51. Ranae stayed quiet on the matter, while Terry chatted happily about the possibilities of Aliens. Then, she went back to her quiet self.

The next house they tried revealed very interesting details. The family in the house had a son who had cancer. He was at a hospital down south, when a blue lizard like creature with wings swooped over the hospital. The strange part was the fact that strange metalic balls were chasing after it. As the trio walked off, they began talking a few blocks later.

"What if it's someone like us?" Teresa said.

"But, wouldn't your eye act up?" Allen asked. "We've only ran into three Akuma, and you haven't told us about seeing any green lights."

Allen learned from Kanda during the days waiting at Mater that Teresa could see Innocence with her right eye. He tried asking her on multiple occassions about how she gained the curse. All that happened was Tyki or Link coming up to him to tell him to be quiet about the matter. From that point on, he tried his best to find out the truth.


	12. The Healer 2

**AN: Going through a bit of anxiety. Hopefully whoever reads this will be understanding that this is my version of DGM. Ive read other great fanfics that ended up hated by others, and honestly, I just want to write. Nothing more, nothing less. Just. Writing. Or typing, I guess.**

 **Onto the adventure...**

O.o o.O

 ** _The Healer_**

O.o o.O

Allen was freaking out. Just a few hours ago, Teresa and the other lady they were with decided to split off from him, leaving him in the middle of a forest. Now, he was lost.

As the boy ran throw the forest, he doesn't hear any animals. He slows down, mostly to catch his breath.

Honestly, Teresa was really starting to remind him of infamous Cross Marian, who decided to abandon Allen to the polar twins,then abandon him while in the new Town. However, Cross did leave him with enough bills, that the poor boy couldn't even pay off the electricity bill. Although, poker seemed really fun, especially with the famous Doll makers in town. He would just have to make sure Teresa wasn't in the area, mostly because she would text his phone until he left.

As the boy relaxed, he heard a raven shriek...

O.o.o.O

Ranae lost Terry shortly after the girl ran off. It would be better if they were swimming, because she was a swimmer, not a Finder or a scientist. As nice as it was working for the Order, she quite missed her life in New York. The ocean was a beautiful place to hang out. The only times she would be mad would be when the disappointing twins would pop up behind her. Luckily, she was to watch Terry, to make sure she didn't do anything...stupid.

Although, the white haired youth did do that thing, back at the cafe. But, that's for another time and place.

Anyways, back with Ranae. She honestly wanted to find the girl, just to whack her over the head and tell her not to disappear again. Either that, or she would give the twins a better nickname, other than the polar twins. Honestly!

The woman slowed down to catch her breath, as she sat on a rock under some trees. She took a breath of air, as she heard a bird shriek...

O.o.o.O

"Yeah, those guys are fine!...mhm!...not yet...How's your lady!...That's great! How's my nightydoll doing?...Vacation...Oh, I will ask Millenie!...Not _that_ Millenie!...Oh, he's just creating more Akuma to keep the deal between us!...Well, we are trying?!...The Order guy has an idea that might work...Hold on, Terry-Beary is calling!..talk to ye later, Smileypants!..."

Rhode finished talking to her regular contact, as her phone began vibrating. She ended the call, only to pick up the new number, labelled as **Allen Walker** , as she heard the familiar quiet voice of Teresa Shade.

"The whole Order and Noah family was worried when Ranae called us...Sheryl and the twins wanted to come up there!... You had us worried!...how did you end up with Allen's phone?... oh, and Aussie wanted to let you know that he found a new Exorcist...I don't know, he said he had to convince him...Lavi...Stay safe! Oh, and Earl said to make sure you make it to your next appointment!...Terry? Terry?" Rhode was about to say the girl's name, when she heard a piercing scream...

O.o.o.O

What a horrid day! Kanda decided working with that idiot brother was a bad idea when the two and that Dylon teacher guy got lost looking for the idiot beansprout, Moma, and Ms. Grouchy.

Recieving a call from Rhode just a few hours ago, the trio finally met up with Ranae, who seemed to be running after some large, scaly creature. Green flames lick out of the dragon's claws, as the group sees a small figure struggling to get out.

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouted, as his arm reached toward the dragon's tail.

Roaring in pain, the blue dragon attempts to flee. Allen was pulled off of the ground, as the creature flew through the air. Allen seemingly can't hold on for much longer, as his arm deactived, sending him toward the forest floor.

'Tch! Mugen, unsheath! Nether World Creature, ichigen!" Kanda yelled, as he jumped toward the creature. No one was taking away his only time to enjoy a nice meal!

The bug-like creature hit the creature, as it flies off...

O.o.o.O

The girl was quite happy about leaving the two slowpokes in the dust, as she wanted to find a nice place to read. Allen wanted to check the forest very carefully, while Ms. Ranae wanted to check certain parts of the jungle.

Deciding to ditch the two, Terry ran through the forest, only slowing down when her 'heart' began to hurt. Finally finding a nice spot to sit, near an open field, the girl sat down. She opened her bag, and pulled out some muffins she bought at the cafe. She took out a book from one of the sealed parts of the backpack and begun to read.

A short time passed, and she felt her backpack begin to vibrate. She had her phone in her coat pocket, so she just wondered if Yuu or Dai left their phone in her backpack again.

Pulling it out, she saw a smiling Allen Walker, who seemed to be taking a selfie. She saw that it was just a text from Ranae, asking where she was. Deciding not to answer, the girl instead called Rhode.

She begun to pace during her call with the girl. Just as she was talking about an appointment, she gave a shout as something grabbed her...

O.o.o.O


	13. Of Strengths and Weaknesses

**Of Weakness and Strengths**

O.o.o.O

 _AN: Sorry about this..._

O.o.o.O

After a few hours, the group of Exorcists and teachers found the girl. Teresa apparently stopped the large dragon, turning it into a teenaged girl.

The girl had dark turquoise hair, causing Dai and Yuu to think of that idiotic kid that their 'father' brought in. The girl looked as if she had been underfed for quite some time, as she seemed a bit wild. Daylon cautiously walked up to her, and nudged her. She looked at him, and the man looked surprised. The girl's milky white eyes saw nothing, yet she could tell where he was.

"Ehm?" Allen begun. "Are you...human? Or an Akuma?" He kept his Innocence hand in the open, in case the girl was an Akuma.

"I have no idea what an 'Akuma' is," she replied, raising her eyebrow. "Several years ago, I found out that I could turn into this creature, after gealing someone."

"Tch, why'd you try kidnapping Mother?" Kanda asked.

"I felt that there was something...off about you four..." the girl replied, her head cocking a bit to the side.

"Well, Kanda is obviously crazy. Terry-berry has...that problem...I don't know about Al...Daisya is normal..." Daylon said, scratching his chin.

"Now that you know most of our names, my name is Ranae Smith, math and geography teacher, with oceanography as a fascination. The idiot ("Hey! Its the other one who's the idiot!") is Daylon Long. Your name?"

"Chance Haleer, high school student. I was living with my parents, when they passed away. I have been living with a friend when he suddenly had to move to naother town. The shock left me turning into this...beast," Chance said, as she tripped over a rock, right into the arms of Daylon and Ranae.

"Also, my name is Dylon. My idiot brother is busy teaching."

"Aw, sorry about. You teo are too similar sometimes," Ranae said, holding onto the blind girl's left side.

Terry held Allen's hand, as this went on. He was the closest to the girl, and this caused both to blush. All eyes were on the blind girl, for non eof them noticed how close they were to a river. Kanda, being the easily angered man that he will always be, jumped at the two bickering teachers, intending on...murder? As hedid this, he knocked Terry and Allen towards said river, as Daisya jumped behind them.

 _Splash!_

Terry landed on Allen, who. in turn, landed on Daisya. Chance perked her head up, as the sickly sweet smell of blooded came to her sensitive nose. Blood slowly flowed down the river, as the soccer man growned in pain. Ranae led the blind girl to the three, who safely (mostly) got out of the river. Daisya's head was all bloody, seemingly from hitting the side of the water. Chance touched his hand as she neared him, and blue...stuff?...came toward his wound. As this happened, Chance's head seemed to have the same wound as the boy, as his head slowly fixed up. Chance fell unconscious, causing Terry to catch her.

O.o.o.O

"So, both sides gave us three hotel rooms..." Ranae said, anger ticks creeping up her face.

"Five beds in all...And seven of us..." Terry replied.

"So, some of us will have to double up?" Dylon said, for his brother got him to put on the wrong clothing, thus causing the mess they were in.

"Chance is still sleeping, so the other bed will have to be occupied by one of the boys. Uncle Sheryl and Tyki want me in my own room..."

"What about Allen? He's attempted to room with Kanda, and he was kicked out. Daisya is staying with Kanda instead..." Dylon said.

"Dylly and I will stay with dragon girl. Since you and Allen seemed to be able to get along for several days, according to the city of Mater report..."

"He's asexual, so he won't try anything," Dylon said, rubbing his head from where Ranae hit him. "Do you have a couch in your room?"

"I think there's a couch in my room..."

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

"Who can that be at this hour?" Ranae asked, as she went to open the door.

Kanda and Allen glared at each other, as Daisya gave a sheepish grin. In from of the door stood a bottle with a note. Ranae walked over and read the note.

 **Congrats on finding out that there is more than Akuma and Dolls in this world! I wish for you to believe, always, in the hidden factions of this war, and help those who need it the most. For a present, I give you sparkling cider!**

 **Enjoy it with pizza, from down the street!**

"Allen, since you're a nice boy, can you go to this pizza place?" Ranae asked, sweetly raising her annoyed attitude.

"Sure!" the boy yelped, as he ran off.

O.o.o.O

When Allen came back with the pizzas, he was shocked to see the whole group completely drunk. Carefully walking over Daisya, Ranae, and Dylon, he made it to the bed. He looked around the room, for what, he doesn't know. Kanda seemed to not be there, as he got mad and went to bed already, and he didn't see Teresa anywhere. Just as he began eating one of the twenty boxes of pizza, he felt a hand on his chest. Smelling alcohol, he turned toward the white haired girl.

'Awe, crap...'

"Slr..sleppy...wann...warm...beddy?"

"Ehm, here. Follow me..." he replied, as he did the only thing he could think...taking the girl to her hotel room.

O.o.o.O

Terry woke up, her head pounding, as her hand lay on a strange red arm. Looking up the bed from where she layed, she saw Allen's peacefully sleeping face. She gently squeezed his hand, as she felt the headache from the not sparkling cider.

Allen woke up, his eyes meeting the lighter grey eyes of Teresa Shade, who seemed to look as if she liked being on top of something warm. Sudden knocking caused both to quickly get up. Terry rubbed her eyes, as Allen and her walk toward the door. Terry opened it, and saw that it was only Daisya, Ranae, and Chance, all three seemed to have splitting headaches.

"I think...we were..." Ranae begun.

"Drugged? This never happened before..." Terry replied, as silently as she could.

"Well, this girly said she could only heal a certain amount of time before she faints, so she can't cure us," Daisya said.

"Well, lets not tell anyone about this. Any of it. The idiot's other half will destroy us all," Ranae replied.

"Aussie won't do anything wrong...And Daylon seems like a nice guy..." Teresa said.

"Eh, I might not be talking about them..."

O.o.o.O

Several hours of Allen bickering with Kanda, the group finally made it to the plane. Ranae and the others decided to let the strange dragon girl stay with Teresa. The only reason is that Terry wanted to talk to the girl.

"So, can—"

"Do you know someone named Jake Vaughn?" Chance suddenly asks.

"Yeah, he was a child of a finder who died a while ago..." Terry says, hoping to finish her question.

"Well, he and I are together. We've been together for several years now. He told me that he lost his guardians in an attack, and that he had to switch schools. How is he doing?"

"Well, Al seems to find him nice..."

"Ah...he knows how to make friends..."

"Anyways, can your powers cure curses?"

"Depends on the curse?"

"Cursed eyes. Five eyes in all. Al, my brother Aus, and myself..."

"I cannot do that..."

"Why not?"

"My eyes...I used to be able to see...I promised someone I would keep their blind eyes for a while..." Chance said, 'staring' into space, remembering that time...


	14. Haunted House

**Haunted House**

"So, how did poor Terry end up like this?" Rhode says, hugging the near comatose girl.

"Well, it started when Komui sent Aussie, Lenalee, Chance, Jake, her and myself to a strange house..." Allen begins.

O.o.o.O

"So, why are we visiting this abandoned house?" Aussie asked, once again, to the resident dragon girl.

"I think one of my own may be here, or it may be one of your 'Akuma,'" Chance said, holding onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Eh, if it is, how should we deal with it?" Jake asked.

"Well, seeing as Teresa's Innocence turned Chance into a person, would we know through that way?" Allen asked, causing Chance, Jake, and Aussie to glare at him.

"That one time really hurt..." Chance replied.

"Anyways, lets split up. It's a two story house with a basement, correct?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll go with Lenalee!" Aussie yelled.

"Or, we can stay as a group? If the house is really this small, we can relax before any major fights?..." Terry asked.

"Eh, might be a good idea, since one of us is a human with no Innocence or strange supernatural power?" Jake said.

O.o.o.O

Creaks and groans fill the house as the group moved. Dust and mildew cause several of the teens to sneeze. They checked multiple different rooms, but only found a pile of dust.

Teresa wore her usual snow gear, as the house was quite cold. She let a bit of her fire like Innocence light the darkness. Though, she was becoming quite annoyed at the amount of times she had to pull Allen back.

"So, just dust? Really?" Jake asked.

"Well, we are on the second floor..." Lenalee said.

"Maybe we should have split up..." Aussie awkwardly said, popping something into his mouth.

"Aus, Al, and I will stay up here, you guys check downstairs?" Teresa asked.

The dragon girl, human, and Exorcist look at each other. All three shrug as they agree. The white haired trio find the thing that makes them wonder if this house had an occupant that they once knew...

O.o.o.O

 _Dirt covered the three children as they tried to escape from the circus clowns. Mana was off doing who knows what, when a group of clowns decided to torment the children. Red stayed in front of the other two, a protective look overcame his face._

 _Suddenly, one of the clowns jumped them with a knife. As the knife headed for Red, Mary jumped in the path of the knife. Feeling tons of pain from the knife as it was stabbed into her hand, Mary screamed in pain. Johnathan growled at the men, as a voice was heard._

 _"Please do not hurt these children, they have done nothing to you, Kijo," an old woman said._

 _O.o.o.O_

"It looks just like her mirror..." Allen whispered as he rubbed a large, fancy mirror.

Crosses lined the mirror, as the darkness of the room gave the mirror a mysterious look. Terry covers her right eye as it activates, while quickly looking downstairs. A scream and a yelp are heard at the same time. The trio hurriedly run towards the other group, hoping that they stay safe.

Jake runs towards them, panic and anger shown strongly on his face.

"Chance and Lenalee got napped as I was checking out a noise!"

"I should have been with Lena!" Aussie shouts as he runs downstairs, in search of his girl.

Allen and Terry take a look at each other, and nod.

O.o.o.O

Honestly, Allen would never expect himself to get lost in a house of this size. He and Teresa agreed to check the lower floors together, but the girl disappeared. Ben, worried about her master, stayed with Allen to help him search for his friends. As Allen stumbles down another hallway, he runs into his strange roommate.

"Oh, hey Al!" Jake says. "Got lost again?"

"Yeah...I was with Teresa, and she split off from me when she thought she heard something. I've just been trying to find everyone else ever since," Allen says sheepishly.

"Well, she is known to be solo sometimes. Somethin' about her trainer telling her to try being more independent. At least, thats what she told me a while back," Jake says.

The two begin walking, in search of their missing friends. As Allen spots something, he rushes forward, not seeing his friend, who seemed to be unconscious, disappearing through a mirror. As Allen starts calling Jake's name, he sees Aussie running towards him.

"Its those bloody mirrors! They took my girl away from me!" Aussie yelled.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Allen asked, in a serious tone.

"Nah, haven't. You?"

"I was with Jake a moment ago..."

"Those bloody mirrors..." Aussie said, as he slowly approached a mirror. He ran at it, causing the other to yell at him to stop as he disappeared through it...

O.o.o.O

Terry almost felt like Allen at the moment. She thought she saw something as she and Allen went up to explore the basement. There were no mirrors the last time she checked the basement, yet this time, there were many. Deciding to avoid all the mirrors, she stuck to a tunnel that was nearby.

As she explored the dusty area, she tripped over some clothing. She hit her face against the wall, and shouted out in pain. Maybe using her Innocence as a flashlight earlier was a bad idea. She figured she could use that rather than a flashlight.

As she stood back up, she felt something that was not there before. As she slowly back up, she felt water dripping from the ceiling.

As she looked up, her eye activated. Above loomed a young man's spirit, trapped in his sadness and regret. The Akuma, which quite resembled a sea dragon, loomed above her. She slowly backed up, as the eye of the Akuma came closer.

As she was about to activate her Innocence, mirrors randomly appeared under her and the Akuma...

O.o.o.O

 _If she could change anything, it would be what happened with the original Earl fifty years ago. Although, throughout her life, she had seen many friends and family come and go, the woman still stayed strong to her Innocence. The Mirror of Darkness let her seek those that she loved, as they wanted to bring back their loved ones. She never understood her Innocence, and why she must protect those she did not know. Maybe being almost two hundred because of that dratted mirror made her tired of the world, yet she continued talking to those that needed help._

 _Agatha Mays joined a circus a decade or so ago to look for a place to belong. Her eldery features would cause people to ignore her, yet her fighting skill brought many flocking to her, so she could teach others how to fight._

 _One day, she found the co leader of a group of clowns. These clowns often bullied around the 'demons' and_ _'angel,' a few kids she knew Mana took an interest in. She smiled, as she remembered some of her fun times with some of her old companions._

 _"Please do not hurt these children, they have done nothing to you, Kijo," she spoke._

 _"Who says I'm going to hurt all three of them! I might just want to take this lil girly!" Kijo said, grabbing the girl, who's hand was bleeding from the knife wound._

 _He wasn't able to grab her, as Agatha kicked him twenty or so feet away. Kijo falls on his butt, and the other circus clowns look nervously at Agatha._

 _"W...w...we...don't meant any 'arm! We jus' wanted te teach these kiddies some cool clown moves!" A random clown said._

 _"They have Mana teaching them, don't they? Let the children be, unless you wish to be like Kijo, hm?"_

 _The children remain silent as Agatha took them back to her tent. As she walked, she noticed that all three were completely different from each other. She found that the two twins had very different reactions to how they were treated, yet the boy, Red, just wanted to keep the two safe. She thought of the time of peace that she had before the world went sideways..._

O.o.o.O

Agatha had been watching the six strange kids (and three golems) for quite some time while they were in her house. Really, she should of chosen a better place to keep her many times great grandson safe. She often destroyed Akuma when she could, yet, she could not kill her own relatives.

Ben Mays never understood much of the world when his many times great grandmother told him through a mirror to not bring back his father. Emotions lead to the Earl finding the young boy. His father died of a rare blood disease that appears once a generation, causing the premature death of William Mays, an antiques dealer who lost his wife when she passed away from giving birth to Ben.

Agatha knows that even if this part of the family tree died off, there are still other branches to be kept alive. Many of dozens who discarded the name of the woman who disappeared into her mirror, a legend that speaks true.

She only came out of her Mirrors to find some of her old friends, and to find a way to right a wrong. Just to find out that nothing will be as it appears.

She opens a mirror under each of the intruders. The black haired is first to fall, while holding onto the blind girl's hand. The strange boy makes an inhuman jump away from the mirror, yet he is knocked unconscious. The white haired yells as he runs at the mirror, demanding to see his girl. She senses the Akuma growing restless in his imprisonment. She tries to keep 'Ben' stable as he breaks through the mirror, and attacks the white haired girl. Thinking quick, Agatha opens many mirrors under the two, sending them to her darkness.

As she watches the other mirrors, she notes that the white haired boy, the only one remaining seemed to get lost quite often. She opens another gate under the boy, sending him to her.

"Um..where am I?" He asks awkwardly.

"My name is Agatha Mays, and I am just like you," Agatha replied.

"Cursed by an Akuma? Driven mad by a golem? Too many debts??" Allen asks.

"No, I have Innocence, just like the arm you have hid, Red..."

Allen activates his Innocence, a serious look on his face. He is stopped by her mirror popping right by him. He awkwardly looks at her, as she gave him a look.

"Your friend is in danger. Please destroy the Akuma," Agatha quietly says.

"Teresa!" Allen shouts, as he runs into the mirror.

O.o.o.O

Terry knew she was in danger. As the mirrors dragged her and the akuma to another place, she worried about the level 2's abilities. Would she be able to handle them? What if it was a non dangerous power that she can handle? What if the akuma just shot out dark matter?

Just as she thought this, her right eye activated, as she saw that the place she was in was created by Innocence. It honestly reminded her of Tiedoll's, yet with a few differences.

The area that she was in had a small pond with several types of birds flying around. Just as she began to marvel at the beauty, the akuma attacked. Streams of water were sent at the girl. She jumped back, trying to remember the training Kanda gave her with a hose.

 _"Tch, if you're in a tight spot, find a good place to hide. If you can't, then dodge."_

As she ran away from the akuma, she ran into an invisible wall. The akuma took the opportunity and attacked.

"The Duke tells me you aren't supposed to get wet, but I gotta kill ye anyways!" the akuma yelled as it sends a small tsunami at the girl.

Teresa couldn't dodge the rush of water as she ended up in it. Struggling to stay afloat, she tried activating her Innocence, only to have sparks come out. She begun coughing up blood as the akuma forced the water to enter her 'heart.' The water levels recede as the akuma forced the water to converge just on the girl. As she tried getting up, she fainted as her lungs fill with water.

"Teresa!" Allen yelled as he activated his Innocence.

The akuma looked at the boy as the cannon Innocence strikes towards the large akuma. It jumps away, as it feels the hatred towards Innocence. Allen jumped at it as it sends jets of water towards the two Exorcists.

"The Duke told me that you two were to be kept alive, but I will kill both of you and take your bodies to him!"

"Why does the Duke want us?" Allen shouted.

"I don't know! All I know is I want to kill!"

Allen jumped at this chance to destroy the Akuma. As he destroyed it, he ran over to the girl, who seemed to not be breathing. As he tried pumping the water out of her lungs (something Wisely warbed him would happen if the girl ever got water to enter her chest), he didn't notice a large mirror appearing under him. As the girl begins to breath, both of them end up in the house, along with two couples who seem to be talking with Agatha.

"So, the strange disappearances weren't caused by an unknown creature like myself," Chance stated.

"I am sorry, my relative wished to bring back his papa who passed away recently. My Innocence is more of a defense, and can bring others to 'pocket dimensions.' I have been a hidden Exorcist for quite some time, making sure others don't turn their loved ones into akuma."

"Why do you know my old circus name?" Allen asked.

"Ah, Red. Your eyes are the reason why I remember. Your hair was also quite red, ne?"

"You were in the circus??" The three clueless ones asked.

"...it's a long story..."

"And you four have been talking about a date before I brought you back here, ne?"

"Yes, actually. Allen, when Teresa wakes up, we need you two to make sure that my brother doesn't try to destroy Aussie or the town, ok?" Lenalee said, her tone serious.

"We wish to have a nice double date. And last time we went on a normal date..."

"...I stopped talking to my brother for a whole month after kicking him halfway across the town," Lenalee said, smiling brightly.

"Also, why is sis wearing an Exorcist coat?" Aussie asked.

"Her clothing kinda got wet, so I had to use the only clothing I could find..."

"Allen, Komui isn't the only one with a sibling complex..." Lenalee whispered, as Aussie began glaring at the boy.

O.o.o.O

"...after being chased around by Aussie, he gave me a black eye, and mumbled about having to take 'more of those poppers every few hours,'" Allen says sheepishly, rubbing his right eye.

It's been about three days since Teresa ended up in a coma, and Aussie and Allen stayed by her bedside at a nearby hospital. The lie that they came up with was that they were exploring an abandoned house with a few friends when Teresa ended up falling into a lake nearby. Luckily, the hospital believed them as the girl was rushed to the ER. A few days later, Rhode and Wisely came to check up on their little 'sister.'

"Well, when it comes to complexes, between Daddy, Aussie, and Komui, I don't know which is worse," Rhode says casually, rubbing her hand against Teresa's cheek softly.

"But if they ever join up, we will probably be screwed..." Wisely says, reading his older 'sister's' mind.


	15. The Insanity That Is

**The Insanity That Is...**

Adam looked forward, towards the woman he had not seen in many years. Her dull eyes stare at him as he nervously gulps.

"It has been thirty-five years, Adam."

"Yes, it has been, Agatha."

Both sit at a table in the White Ark, enjoying some tea. As the Order had to allow the Noah to make decisions on certain matters, Agatha went with the Noah, to talk business. She holds her mirror, a small pocket mirror with a beautiful cross on the back of it. Her short white hair is hidden by a hoodie. She simply has no care of what is and is not acceptable, as she had seen many trends and depressions come and go.

"So, how are the twins doing?"

"They are fine. One is engaged to Rhode, even though he doesn't want to marry her yet, and the other two had a kid sometime after 'that' happened," Adam replies.

"Oh, deary me, I meant Mary and Jonathan."

"Our dearest Teresa Shade and Aussie Darkholme?"

"Yes, and Red too."

"Well, besides that Teresa almost dying, they have been fine. Allen has **his** golem, and that silly Mari left our dear little town."

"I have only been to the town for a few moments."

"It's quite a wonderful idea that Teresa came up with, a way for Innocence and Dark Matter to behave."

"Or so she believes?"

"Have they contacted you?"

"The Celestials?"

"Yes."

"Besides the two who came to the house, I have not seen any of them for quite some time. Them being truly immortal is quite different from reincarnation or having to rely on just Innocence, I have been told."

"Ah..."

"I do not know your ideas of the world, but if the Celestials end up in our war, they will remember everything, Adam."

"Even after seven thousand years, I will make sure they stay in the dark. We cannot allow 'them' to know anything, unless 'Zone' or 'Chronoa' appears as the option, once again," Adam said, placing his hands on his face.

"Even if I have been alive for two hundred some years, my Innocence holds a majority of what happened."

"We will have to watch the children, and the Celestials."

The two continued enjoying their tea, as birds flew over the nearby buildings. Agatha relaxed as she drank, remembering memories of the ones she had not seen for a long time...

"When do you plan on revealing the secret of the children?"

"When they are in their junior year. At most."

O.o.o.O

"Aussie, next time, please don't hurt a comrade," Tiedoll told his 'son' over the phone.

"I ferget te take tha' blody popper again!"

"Yuu asked me to ask you if you took out your knives."

"Nah, kept them hidden. I don't kill anymore...promised Ter a while back."

"As I have said many times, I wish what happened then never happened."

"It still happened."

"I know. Please, just continue taking your medication, and stay calm."

"I'll try, Tie. Bye," Aussie growled as he said goodbye, and hung up

It's been three days since his sister went into a coma, and he worried quite a bit. He stayed by her side, even as his stomach began to growl. Allen also stayed, and Aussie didn't really care. Allen is a gentleman, after all.

"So, when do you guys plan on going?" Allen asked, ten minutes after the boy was done talking.

"Probably after Ter wakes. I'd rather have her awake then asleep. Cause last time I went with Lena, Komui just about sent me to the other side of the town with Komlin the first..."

"There are more of those things??"

"He has a sibling complex..."

"Ah..."

O.o.o.O

All she could see was grey. Not white, nor black. Just grey. She allowed her eyes to wander the place, looking for any signs of people. Yet, all she could see was grey.

As she tried to blink, she could not. Teresa panicked. Only once or twice before this had happened. The first time was a bit after meeting Mana, the second time was with Moore.

Had she gone mad, like her brother? Had she finally passed away? Was she in a coma? Is this limbo?

'Mm, it be not limbo, or death...' a voice spoke from deep within the grey.

'...' she tried to speak.

'You be in a coma. Wake, it be time to...'

O.o.o.O

As the two boys watched, the girl began to open her eyes. Blink, blink. She groaned, as the light in the room was too much. Allen quickly closed the blinds, allowing the girl to be able to see more clearly. Aussie ran to her bedside, and began talking.

"Are you ok, sis? Did Al do anything to you before you ended up in a coma? Do I need to kill anyone?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I don't think Al would do anything to me...and please don't kill anyone..." she said, visibly annoyed.

"I won't! I still remember..."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Ehm..." Allen finally spoke.

"Nothing!" The two twins yell in unison.

Teresa slowly sat up, groaning as she did so. As she sat up, she begun coughing up blood. The boys, worried about her, quickly ran to grab a doctor. As they came back, the doctor quickly checked the girl. Luckily, the doctor was a Doll, as any other doctor would see the green glow coming from the girl's chest and would immediately want to experiment on her.

As he begun checking the girl, the two Noah from earlier came with an extra surprise.

"We could hear your stomaches from the other side of the hospital, so we got you three food!" Rhode exclaimed excitedly.

Three growls are heard at once as the five carts of food came in the room. Aussie grabbed two carts, and rolled them over to the girl. Allen grabbed two of the carts for himself, as Aussie grabbed the last cart.

"You guys will have to make sure Teresa eats the right stuff. One wrong food and...ergh," Wisely was about to finish his sentence when Rhode kicked his shin.

"Shush, we will stay and watch them, Wise~"

"Awe, I was hoping NOT to hear their thoughts on food..." Wisely said, a pained expression on his face.

All three glare at the Noah, making him shiver at the dark stares.

"Ow!" He yelped as Rhode hit him upside the head.

O.o.o.O

"So, you two need us to make sure Komui doesn't try to 'squash Aussie like a giant bloody cockroach...'" Allen said slowly.

It had been a day since leaving the hospital that Lenalee and Aussie came up to the two, telling them of their plans. Jake and Chance have not been on a double date with anyone in a while, and Aussie wanted to keep all boys away from his precious sis.

The town they were in was decorated for Halloween, even though the day was several days over by now. Oddly, the day that the group went to the haunted house fell on Halloween.

Allen and Aussie were sitting on a bench, waiting for Teresa, Lenalee and the other couple. Aussie leaned back as he began to speak.

"The town we will be going to will be about an hour away from the Town. We want it to be as romantic and relaxing as possible, just in case the Duke tries destroying us. We will, in hindsight, be safe in the town, but probably not as safe in the Town. Really, we just want to get away from this stupid stuff," Aussie rambled on. "And if Komui decides to att-"

"Don't worry, J. Reever-san and Lavi-kun are watching him, along with some of the staff and students of the school. We should be safe," Lenalee said, while smiling as she kissed the boy on the cheek, causing him to hum happily.

"Oh, here comes Teresa!" Allen shouted, scaring the couple.

A sleek car came careening down the street, causing some dust to flow around. As it came to a shrieking hault, the other two saw Teresa on the passenger side, with her face buried in a book. The driver seemed to be some white haired teen.

As Teresa got out of the car, the guy said, "Make sure you find a cute guy!"

"As soon as you find someone, Robby," Teresa mumbled, obviously more interested in the book then her favorite chef telling her to find a cute boy. She was only fourteen, for the sake of sakes!

She sits next to her brother, who seemed more interested in Lenalee at the moment. Allen raises his eyebrow, and simply relaxes, hoping nothing will go bad.

"This is the last time we trust that guy to keep us hidden. He's already gone crazy more than once..." Jake says, coming out of the shadows, pulling Chance after him.

If Allen was serious, he would ask why there were so many dark alleyways, and who would have thought having this many potholes in the same area. Maybe it was just for gamblers to hide from creeps. Or for fighters to find a place to hide. Or maybe this town was just odd?

O.o.o.O

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Teresa stared at the frown on the old accomodator's face as she washed her hands. Honestly, she hated being watched when she was in the bathroom. Yet, she understood why someone had to be with her.

A red object lay under the sink, which was where she dropped it. She hid the object in her a small area of her tennis shoes as the door opened. The old woman disappeared, probably believing her to be 'safe' for the time being. Or, because the girl's Innocence seeking eye was activated.

A girl roughly the same age as Terry walked in, a black cat following after. The girl was of African descent, with red-brown eyes. Her hair was a reddish brown, and she had many freckles around her cheeks. She wore a blue shirt with the same lightning insignia that many phones appeared to have, along with many other devices. She also wore torn, faded blue jeans, and multi-colored shoes.

"Yo, T! What's up!"

"...not much. Just watching my brother and his girlfriend."

"Are they in the bathroom?"

"No, just me..."

The African looks at the sink, which was still on.

"Are you doing that thing again?" Bree asked.

"..." Teresa looks away

"I read the report. You were being dumb again, huh?"

"...Kanda already gave me a good talk about safety."

Kanda, when he learned of the girl's water avoidance, kept telling her to wear the 'goddam uniforms unless you want to die before this shit town goes to hell!' She still outright refuses to wear the Coat, even if it can save her life.

"Hey, since we're in this town, we should avoid the others and buy new clothing! You were adopted by the Noah, right?"

"...yeah..."

"And your clothings always destroyed by battle or your Innocence..."

"Yeah..."

"And Shadow Cat needs a new collar..."

"Girl day?"

"Girl day!"

"First, can we eat, Bree?" Terry asked as her stomach began to growl.

O.o.o.O

"Sure?" Jake said with a curious nod. "As long as the girls are alright with it."

Terry and Bree joined up with the couples, as Terry wanted to check on her brother. Aussie held on to Lenalee's hand, as he always does, since they started dated a while ago.

"Allen sent me a picture of Komlin the second that he destroyed, so he should be able to keep my brother away-"

"-for now..." Aussie ominously said, staring at the bushes Allen and a group seemed to be hiding in.

Lenalee and Terry kicked and hit the boy, although they secretly believed him because of the last times Aussie and Lenalee went on a date. Jake and Chance awkwardly looked, or not looking in the case of the blind girl, at each other. Bree chuckled whilst Shadow cocked his furry head.

"So, you two will be shopping nearby while Allen and the scientists watch Komui?" Jake guessed, as he held his girl's hands.

"Pretty much," Terry spoke softly.

"We can watch the crazy guy while you guys shop too!"

With that, the group left to do their things.

O.o.o.O

Three things that Lavi understood about the two strange twins:

First, as much as the two stated they were siblings, their interests lied in other areas. One liked to read, cook, and fight, while the other liked to play video games, hang out with people, and occassionally joke around.

Second, one has many admirers, while the other is considered a tattoo freak. The girl, as much as she doesn't like hanging out with others, often got fanmail because of her role in a band. The other, his Innocence is his skin, so it quite made sense when he would just joke around about how he was tattooed at an early age.

Third, both twins hid quite a bit about each other. Like, one time Lavi walked in on one of them when they were getting dressed. Well, actually, he walked in on them on several occassions. Not in a sexual way! Just on accident.

As he was thinking of all the times he walked in on the twins, he saw Allen activate his Innocence just as Sir Komlin ran down the street with Komui. Lavi activated his hammer and ran after Allen, with a small group of scientists running after them.

O.o.o.O

Terry and Bree watch from another store as Ben flew over to the screaming mad scientist known as Komui just as he took something from his coat pocket. Terry continues to eat her plates of bacon as the two hear an explosion.

The cat jumps up and runs with his owner and strange smelling human just as the roof collapses. He meows back at the two as Bree drags Terry away from the explosion.

"This is why Komui- _chan_ is on my bad list..." Terry growled out, as the dust from the building caused her to cough up some blood.

"You alright, T?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, it happens whenever too much water gets to me," Terry said.

"But, you are alright, right?"

"Yes."

"Wanna get a silly hat?"

O.o.o.O

Bree and Terry watch from the hat shop as Komui shoots something at the unassuming Aussie. Allen runs forward as a boom is heard. Terry looks unamused when Bree places an octopus hat on her as Allen seems to face a bigger problem.

Terry notices the unmistakeable mischievous look on Bree's face as she pulls the girl, after handing the cashier a twenty, "Keep the change," and running with the octopus hat girl.

Ben flies off towards the octopus Allen as the two girls and cat walk over to the group. Allen struggles the best he can, while Komui is freaking out.

"No! I can't stand that crazy Octopus taking my sister away!" Komui shouts, as the scientists hold him still.

Lenalee and the other three walk into the hat shop, as Komui begins planning his next attack. Terry watches Allen struggle with the octopi as Bree watches the two. Shadow is perched on her shoulders, who appears to watch the two golems, with a hungry look in his eyes.

Just as Terry helps Allen take one of the octopus hats off, they hear Komui shriek, from the shop. Gray flies out, as Komui begins chasing the half dressed Aussie Darkholme.

"I know how to deal with anyone who taints my sister!" Komui screams, as he takes out a set of goggles and a controller. "Sir Komlin the third, Invoke!"

O.o.o.O

Terry and Lenalee nod to each other, as they prepare to attack...

O.o.o.O

Link was having a bad day. First, he finds out the 'Innocence Accommodator' fell in a three day coma, because she would not wear any of the Exorcist uniforms, something a grumpy wannabee samuri keeps telling her to wear. Then, the girl ends up coughing up blood because of the situation. After, her brother was almost killed by a giant snake, then an Akuma, although the first was during a mission, and the second during a date. Lastly, the damage done to the random town seems a bit big.

Link picks up his phone and dials a number.

 _"Hullo...?_ " a sleep voice asks.

"I'm sorry about bothering you on a school night, but I need your skills," Link says, scratching the back of his head.

 _"Ok? Which skill, exactly?"_

"Poker."

A sudden thud comes from the other.

 _"Please tell me Master didn't leave you any of his debts!"_

"No, this is about the damages in the Komlin V town."

 _"Will I have a ride to a bar nearby? Or should I try to see if I can play against Tyki?"_

"No, I will be giving you a day off. I am also sending you with someone. You two should be ready in the morning. Ten sharp, airplane field."

 _"I will be ready!"_

"Have a good night, Walker."

 _"You too, sir!"_

Link hangs up, and begins calling one more number.

"The plan is working, I believe."

 _"Ah, that's awesome! Those two need to fall in love! If not..."_

"I still don't understand."

 _"You will eventually. Tell Agatha I said 'hi,' she doesn't visit as often!"_

With that, Link simply hung up.


	16. Thanksgiving with the Noah

**Thanksgiving with the Noah**

O.o.o.O

Gray.

That was all the girl could see. Not black nor white. Just. Gray.

It has been a few months since this experience has last happened, yet it felt normal. Like a long lost dream. A dream she hoped to rekindle.

"You wish for peace, hm?" The same voiceless voice spoke, startling the girl.

"Yes?"

Then the phone rang and she woke up.

O.o.o.O

Kanda was having a bad night. Actually, a bad month. No, he was always having a bad day. This was just a slightly grouchy to the point of wanting to cut up beansprouts.

First, the mission he, Mother and Moyashi went on turned out to be some doll Mother never talked about, a doll of Innocence. Meaning, he wasn't told that part of Mother's history. He knew she liked hiding a secret or two, but hiding an entire Innocence seemed a bit too far.

"I didn't have full control of my eye. It kinda just lead me there..." she later told him.

Second, he finds out that stupid girl almost fell in a creek when searching for a mysterious creature that turned out to be a brat who couldn't see.

Then, the last mission put most of her missions on hold until January. Some shit about a mirror lady and an Akuma that could freeze things and use water.

Lastly, she was seen coughing up blood by that weird cat lover girl. When Kanda's 'brother' and his girlfriend went into town with the blind brat and weirdo.

"Tch. I almost forgot, Thanksgiving at the Noah's is in eight hours. Better call Mother," Kanda lazily growled, as he called the girl.

O.o.o.O

Allen was still annoyed about the whole 'multiple octopus' incident. It was quite funny to see Teresa with a octopus hat. Allen often wondered why the girl stayed separate from the Exorcists, even though she was also an Accommodator to Innocence.

Allen woke early, as he wanted to be ready for the Thanksgiving meal. The Camelots, a prestigious family, held it every year for the important people, or in this case, the Exorcists and scientists of the Black Order.

Allen decided to get ready, as he began his daily routine.

O.o.o.O

"Lenaleeee! Why won't you talk to me??"

"Because a certain idiot tries hurting my boyfriend every time we got on a date," Lenalee said, not looking at her brother.

The two lived in a four bedroom house near the school, mostly because Komui wanted to make sure that no octopuses (Aussie, Bak) touched his sister. After his little 'stunt' in the town, Lenalee refused to look at him.

The two were preparing for the second annual Thanksgiving dinner with the Noah family. The first time seemed quite nice, as there were just four Noah in attendance. Sheryl seemed quite like Komui, albeit a bit more raged when his precious Rhode kept talking about a mystery man.

"Oh, and I will be sitting next to Aussie. Understand, brother?"

Knowing that at least one of the octopuses (octopi?) was going to be at the dinner made Komui even more upset.

"Nooooo!"

O.o.o.O

"You aren't coming this time, gramps?" Lavi whined.

"No, last time was a disaster. And your funny mouth didn't help it at all," Bookman said, anger in his voice.

The two were living in a large house filled with books. Lavi and Bookman were in the living room, both getting ready for their own parties. Bookman wouldn't say much about where he would be going, only that he had to see some 'old friends.'

"You sure you'll be alright?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Bookman said. "It's you who you should be worried about. The Noah can be dangerous."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that a certain someone got mad about who Terbear was dating!"

Bookman sighed.

"Just get ready, idiot."

O.o.o.O

"Yo! Aussie!" Daisya shouted to his little 'brother.'

"Wassup, Dai?" Aussie asked, as he put a shirt on.

"The party's gonna start in an hour, and Kanda already left without us!" Daisya shouted, as he jumped on Aussie's bed.

"I thought we all promised to go together! Especially with Tiedoll and Marie on assignment to France!"

"Well, the other Exorcists still don't trust the Noah, so just some of us are going to the party. Should be funny with Moma, huh," Daisya said, looking out the window.

"Good thing my sister is the way she is. I would've been angry if you tried hitting on her!" Aussie said, anger marks appeared over his face.

"Tch, Koala, Noballs, time to head out!" Kanda shouted from the other side of the house.

O.o.o.O

"When is the Thanksgiving meal, again?" Johnny asked Tapp, an old friend of his.

"Well, Terryberry said around ten...but we still have to finish up that analysis for Komui!"

"It's still hard to act like a sixteen year old. I promised the Noah I would help Terbear as much as possible, but acting several years younger is kinda hard!" Johnny grumbled. He was twenty-one, having finished college at the age of seventeen.

"Well, at least the Exorcists don't have to work as hard. The ones of us that are scientists have some time off. I still wish we didn't have to do any paperwork!"

"Tell me about it! Ever since Komui was able to get an area for his robots, we seem to have to find an Exorcist to destroy a Komurin a week!"

"I just wish I could fall asleep forever, without worrying about robots!"

"Same!"

O.o.o.O

Sheryl Camelot, head of the family, and a Noah, wanted his youngest 'niece' to have a great Thanksgiving with the other Exorcists. He, at first, felt annoyed at the fact that someone with Innocence was near them all the time. Gradually, and due to some strange event, he started seeing her as his child. Teresa never called him 'uncle,' yet she always went to his office whenever he was there just so she could read.

This year, he hopes that she can cook all of the Thanksgiving meal with the Dolls. Last year, she had a few freak outs and some Dolls were allowed back to the afterlife. Besides that, the twins decided to blow up some of the food, when some scientists and two Exorcists were there. He hoped that this year would end up better.

"Hm...I wonder if she is wearing that lovely dress I bought her!" the insane uncle asks himself.

A few moments later, he was walking with Terry, who apparently avoided the dress, to the front of the house. He whined pitifully about how she doesn't ever wear the dresses he buys her.

O.o.o.O

Terry was quite annoyed by all the hugs she received. First, Lavi crashed right into her, reminding her of some kid who used to do it to her during her journeys with Mr. Yaegar. Then, Aussie nearly killed Lavi for touching his sister. Kanda, luckily, didn't care and just glared ominously at the two. Daisya threw her a soccer ball, saying he wanted to play a few rounds later.

"As long as the others don't join in!" Daisya yelled.

"Sure."

Just as Terry was standing by Aussie, she moved out of the way as a small figured glomped her brother.

"Yo, Lenalee! Whassup!" Aussie said, a smile on his face, his eyes shining like stars.

"Oh, just the usual! Brother is still mad about our date," Lenalee said.

Just as she said that, Komui ran at Aussie, some strange device in his hands. Just as he was about to show what the device did, a hammer destroyed it.

"Lavi! You octopus help-erk!" Komui wasn't able to finish the sentence as the hilt of a sword knocked the madman out.

"Thanks 'bro'!" Aussie gleefully exclaimed.

"Tch."

During this time, Sheryl was unsuccessfully trying to gather the group into the dining room. He cried in vane at his attempts.

"Shouldn't we just head to the dining room?" Daisya asks, feeling quite awkward at the moment.

The group agreed, and Terry stayed to watch for the stragglers. She twiddled with the outfit she did have on. Her shirt had the same 'LJ' sign on it, with a fallen leaves look to it. She wore black pants, as she liked her Innocence burning all the dark objects in her life. She wore slippers, since she didn't feel like going out anywhere.

"Ms. Doll, can you grab me a chair? I have a feeling that it may be a bit for our last three guests," Terry says to a Doll that was stationed nearby.

Moments later, the doll dragged a recliner to the girl, helping her sit on it. Terry was very quiet as the Doll helped her, the Innocence in her wished to destroy the Doll. The Doll simply helped her, before saying,

"If you want to destroy me then, it will be be best to do it after the last three guests arrive."

Terry relaxed in the chair, a small book in her hands. Half an hour passed as she waited. Most of the guests were there earlier than expected, and many of them knew a certain white-haired Exorcist always got lost.

A crash was heard, causing Teresa to activate her Innocence. As she slowly walked up to the door, where the sound was, she began wondering about opening the door.

"I can grab the door for you, miss," the Doll said.

"No, I will, I am supposed to...greet guests..." Teresa spoke quietly.

As she was about to open the oversized door, she was attacked by an oversized bear. The stuffed animal was about eight feet tall, being carried by a certain white haired idiot and two others. Johnny was struggling to hold the bear's leg, as Allen held the middle part. Tapp had the other leg as the three collapsed into the small girl.

Teresa had a look of surprise about being squished by the bear. Allen began panicking as he and the other two pulled the bear away from the girl, only to have the stuffed animal fall on them.

The Doll, in a previous life, saw some truth behind why the bear was brought for the girl. The Doll smiled, and began helping the poor Exorcist with the bear problem.

"I will take it to the girl's room, hm?"

"...thanks..." Teresa said, kind of annoyed. "Why'd you buy me a bear, Al?"

"Oh, Cross told me to buy it. He told me that if I bought it, he would send me less debts..." Allen replied.

Buzz.

"We should probably head to the dining room!" Johnny yelped, as he checked his phone.

O.o.o.O

Teresa's eyes begin twitching when the stupid little chicken that the twins found when searching for Cross ended up running across the dinner table. She was being hugged tightly by Road, and Allen was also being hugged. When she would rather chase the chicken out of the room, she was saved by that honor by Kanda, who chased the chicken out of the room with Mugen.

'Why do I have to sit next to an idiot?'

'Is this too much?'

'Should I just sit elsewhere?'

'Aussie seems to be enjoying himself...'

'Noooo! Sis! Get away from that octopus/shorty!'

'Tch.'

Ah, the wonderful life known as Wisely listened to the conversations in the minds of the 'normals.' Yet, he kept shooting worried looks at Teresa and Allen, one with strange thoughts, and the other with murderous thoughts.

Lavi, who sat near the tired Noah decided to talk with the guy.

"So, how ye doing!"

"Eh, sibling complexes are getting annoying, Kanda is Kanda, I keep hearing debts that one has to pay off, and Teresa is on the verge of leaving," Wisely whispers, panicked at some of the thoughts.

"If it's a headache for ye, you can probably head elsewhere, right? I mean, this mansion has seventy two rooms, and forty bathrooms, right?"

"Hm?"

"I will, I just heard what will happen in three...two..."

Splat!

Many of the guests sensed ominous feelings coming from two certain individuals. As all the people in the room looked towards the two, green flames erupt from the taller.

The Noah all hide under the table, as Teresa unleashed her furry. She spent all night helping the Dolls with Thanksgiving, and a pie thrown at her is all she gets.

Grumbling, and tired, the girl walks out of the room, maybe she should've stayed in her room instead.

"Well, that went swell..." Lavi said.

A moment of silence was all the Bookman junior got before chaos broke out.

O.o.o.O

Allen, who managed to sneak away, ended up lost. The few times, which was probably twice, he has been in that exact mansion, he got lost almost fourteen times.

As he remembered which room was Teresa's, he let his mind wander. As he thought of the mission to Lala, he wondered why the girl never cried after the doll was lost.

He thought of the times he did see the girl, and the apathy she shown. Where is her Innocence located? Why does she have a golem that looks like his Timcanpi? Why does she have white hair?

'Eh, no time for questions. Time to find that tiresome girl,' he thought to himself.

Saying hello to some of the Dolls, he asked the most important question.

"Where is Teresa's room?"

"Follow us, from what we heard from the Earl, you get lost very easily," the Doll stated.

Walking left, sharp turn right, going down several halls. Allen would never remember these steps.

Finally in front of a very large door, he knocked. Once, twice, thrice, before the door was quietly pulled open. Teresa looked at him, eyebrow raised. Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Kanda told me he wouldn't call me Moyashi for a week if I made sure you were OK," Allen sheepishly said.

The girl simply pulled him into the room.


End file.
